Touched By a Demon
by Phantom Dragon of Eternal Chaos
Summary: One demon. One demon slayer. Two hearts. One love. InuyashaxSango I do not own any of the characters except for the ones that came from my own twisted imagination.
1. Chapter 1: Findings

_**This will be my first Inuyasha fic, and like it says in the summary, its about Inuyasha and Songo.**_

_**I know alot of people out there dont agree with this pairing, so if you dont want to be insulted, dont read. **_

_**THIS WILL BE YOUR ONLY WARNING!**_

**_Another thing, the first few chapter's might be abit short, but that's how I do things._**

**_They will get longer in the futur._**

_**Now, on with the show.**_

_**Chapter One: Findings**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

The sun was high in the sky as the group headed toward the river. They wanted to cool off due to the summer heat. When they got there Kogome left the group to go change into her bathing suit. Moroku was, of course, waiting for her and Songo to get into the water so he could watch them and think up dirty thoughts, like usual. Only problem was, Songo wasnt showing any indication that she was going into the water. Inuyasha was just sitting along the bank, feet in the water, in deep thought, which was rare for him, and at the same time was sharpining the Tetsusaiga. Kirara was curled around Songo's neck, while Shippo was already splashing about in the water. Kagome came out from her hiding place and jumped into the water. Moroku tuned his attention back to what he thought an angle, forgetting about Sango and focusing on the girl in the water. Sango walked up and sat next to Inuyasha, repairing her own weapon the best she could with the tools at hand. The last battle with the bear demon had been very hard, and her Heriokos was damaged. As she tried to straiten out the dent's, Inuyasha seemed to notice her for the first time.

"Need help with that?" he ask.

Songo looked at him. "Im not sure you could-" she was stopped when he just took the weapon from her hand's and started pounding at some of the dents with his bare hands. She was afraid he might break it, but was surprised to see some of the major dents were straiting out. After a few minutes of pounding, Inuyasha looked over his work, then nodded, satisfied with what he was able to accomplish. He handed it back to Songo.

"Its not perfect, but you can still weild it in battle." stated Inuyasha, as he went back to sharpining his blade. Songo looked over her weapon, surprised that it wasnt broken, but even more amazed the Inuyasha had taken the time to notice.

"Thank you." she said simply, as she packed up her tools, then just sat there, next to Inuyasha, not saying anything. He nodded, then finished with his sharpining. After he resheathed his sword, he laid on his back, feet still in the water, and closed his eyes. Songo thought about it for a second, then did the same thing. A slight smile, barly noticable, crossed both there faces, as they laid there in silence.

Suddenly, Songo let out a yelp, as she was almost pulled into the water. Moroku had decided that he was going to see her wet one way or another. Songo grabbed for anything that could help her stay out of the perverts arms. She ended up grabbing Inuyasha's legs, which inturn snapped him out of his trance. He looked down to see Songo holding on despretly to his leg's, with Moroku trying his best to pull her into the water. Inuyahsa made an instant decision. He grabbed Songo by the upper arm's and pulled back. He did so gently yet firmly, not wanting to hurt her. Inturn this made Moroku pull harder. This got Inuyasha angry for a reason unknown to him.

"Lets go Moroku, she's not one of your toys that you can play with!" and with that he gave a strong tug, which sent Moroku flying back into the water, and Songo laying on Inuyasha's chest. She layed there, catching her breath. After a moment or two, she noticed were she was laying. Inuyasha was just looking down at her, no emotion showing on his face, but his eyes were a differnt story. They were filled with shock, amusment, embaressment, and something else she couldnt place right away.

"Hi." she said shyly.

"Hello yourself." he said as he smirked. "Comfortable?"

Songo blushed deeply. She rolled off him and got to her feet. Moroku was just getting out of the water when Songo walked up and using her foot pushed him back under its cold surface. Inuyasha only smirked at this, then went to find a comfortable branch in a nearby tree to sit in. Songo went and packed up her item's and placed them next to the rest of the group's. She looked over to see Kagome playing in the water with Shippo, when Moroku bounced up from under the water and tackled Kagome. Songo looked back at Inuyasha, expecting him to kill Moroku for doing that to his woman, but she could see from his face that he didnt really care. She also noticed that he was staring at her, with the same look on his face that she knew was on her's. She guessed that he expected her to do the same thing that she was expecting him to do. They both stared at eachother for a few second's, then smiled, and went back to what they were doing. The half-demon stuck in his mind while the demon hunter was stuck in her's.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Ya ya abit short and not exactly to the point, but I have to start somewhere. **_

_**For those that have read my other stories I will update them as soon as I can.**_

_**Iv just had to write a story on this couple.**_

_**Seem's alot of people like to go with the normal couples.**_

_**Only a few can enjoy the feeling of the couple's termed 'forbidden.'**_

_**O, and could somebody give me the correct spelling for Inuyasha's sword and Songo's boomarang?**_

_**That would be a great help, thanks.**_

_**Untill next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Two Broken Hearts

_**Sorry about the spelling mistakes in the last chapter, I was never good a spelling in school. This chapter might seem abit rushed, but I have good reason's, which I cant think about right now. I hope the lenght will make it up to you guys...or girls...or demons...or whatever you people/things are. Also, just as a warning, this will have some charecter bashing, not much, but enough.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------Chapter Two: Two Broken Hearts, One New Journy----------------------------------------------------------**_

Later that night, when the entire group was sitting around the campfire, a question popped out of Kagome's mouth that would haunt two of the group member's for some time to come.

"After we kill Naraku, and get the jewel back together, what are we going to do after that?"

Miroku looked down at his staff, Shippo was already asleep next to Kirara. Sango was staring at the fire. And Inuyasha was just leaning up against the tree on his branch.

Miroku was the first to speak. "Im..not exactly sure. Havnt thought that far yet. Maybe it will come to me when I get there."

"I guess ill go back to my village and try and rebuild something from it." Sango looked down at her hands, the memory's were still painfull.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, waiting for his answer.

Inuyasha just continued to stare at the star's through the leaves in the tree. When he didnt answer her, she got aggrivated.

"Inuyasha, what are you going to do when the jewel is put together!"

Inuyasha heard the aggrivation in her voice, and it annoyed him.

"Why should I tell you? I already told you before, why should I do it again?"

"SIT boy!"

Inuyasha didnt have time to looked surprised as he went crashing to the ground, tree branch and all. He lay on the ground for a few second's, gaining his bearings, before he got up very slowly, looked over at Kagome with an unreadable look, slowly picked up the tree branch, looked it over, then threw it. It flew to the air untill it hit a large tree, and instead of sticking into it, it passed through it before it shattered. Miroku looked startled, Shippo and Kirara, were surprised to be awaken so rudly, Kagome looked...fearfull, while Sango gave him a look of...understanding? That was odd, but he didnt think to much about it. He just turned around and walked into the forest.

"You shouldnt have pushed so hard." Sango said softly.

"Well he should have answered me." Kagome said, still stubborn.

Sango shook her head. "Like he said, he already answered you."

"So now your taking his side?"

"I never said I was taking any side, just stating the facts." Sango said, annoyed now at the girls stubborness. Why couldnt she accept Inuyahsa's answer and not push any further?

Kagome just had her stubborn look on her face as usuall, then stormed off. Miroku sighed. Women, always so complicated. Nowonder why he was trying to bed another woman every night, much less trouble then sticking to one for the rest of your natural life. They could drive you insane. Shippo just went back to sleep by the fire next to Kirara.

Sango was in thought. Why was Kagome always trying to push things onto Inuyasha? He was blunt, and not all too friendly, but when you wanted in answer, he didnt beat around the bush or play mind games, like other people. She sighed. Out of the whole group, besides Kirara and Shippo, he was the most reliable. If somebody was down, he was there to pick them up again, not always in the best kind of way but its the thought that counts.

Just then Kagome stormed back to the campsite.

"Im going home, ill be back in a few days. Dont bother telling Inuyasha. Im sure he's going to be sulking until I come back."

Miroko didnt acknowledge her in any way. Songo just nodded curtly. After Kagome had packed what she needed and left for the well, Sango went to find Inuyasha. She found him by the river, looking up at the star's again. Sango just stood there inbetween the tree's, respecting his privacy. She coughed once, trying to gain his attention. That didnt work. She tried three more time's to no avail. she was about to give up when she heard Inuyasha chuckle.

"I can here you amile away, no need to try and hide."

Sango smiled, then walked up to him to stand by his side.

"Kagome left for home. Dont know when she's going to be back."

Inuyasha only snickerd at the comment. "Who care's. Im tired of her anyway. I tell her what I feel, and she gets mad. I tell her one thing, she wants another. And I have to do what she say's or ill either get sat or she will go hame for days on end and slow down the search. Im just so sick of it."

Sango nodded understandingly. She had noticed this latly, and she was getting annoyed with it. Latly Kagome had been snapping at just about anybody that didnt share her views and opinions. And Sango was just bout fed up with it. Now she knew that Inuyasha was too. But he did have a point. She was the only one that could sence the jewel shards. So they had to put up with her for now. Who know's? Maybe this is just a faze she was going through. Sango hoped that it ended quickly, for Kagome's sake, or Inuyasha was going to have her head, and no matter of Sit boy! or Im going home! would stop him.

_**Three days later----------------------**_

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth outside the well. It had been three whole days since Kagome had left and he was at the end of his rope. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were back at the village. Finally, Inuyasha had made up his mind. He was going to drag Kagome back here if he had too. She always took her sweet time, and he was so tired of it. He jumped into the well.

Apone appearing on the other side of the well, Inuyasha went immediatly to Kagome's window, only to find her not there. He went to the front door and knocked, ready to break it down if nobody answered. Luckly, for the door, Sota answered.

"Hi Inu-"

"Where is Kagome! She's late.!"

"O...I think she went out on a date or something with Hojo, not sure when she'll be back."

Inuyasha growled at this, but nodded and went to the roof to wait for her.

After about four hour's of waiting, Inuyasha had praticly tred a path along the roof, so much was his pacing. He was about to go and search for her so that he could drag her back by her hair when he heard voices. He was about to jump down to show himself to Kagome, but another voice stopped him. He peeked over the rim to see who it was.

",od time, didnt you?"

"Yes I did, thank you for invinting me."

"No problem, youve been so sick latly I thought a nice quite dinner would help relieve the stress."

"O ya, about that, you shouldt worry, im fine."

"O, I know that, but you do need rest. Here, I got these for you, these should help relieve any swelling you have."

"O...well..thank you...I know this will do wonders."

Kagome had now reached the front door, followed by Hojo. The rest of the conversation he just tuned out, he just wanted him to leave so the Kagome could go back with him to the fetual era. After another six minutes of waiting, he had had it up to here with this. He was about to jump down when something happend. Something that would affect his life forever. Kagome...kissed...Hojo. Lip to Lip. Enjoyment. Pleasure. Joy.

Inuyasha kept watching for a few more seconds, not wanting to believe it. Then it hit like a ton of bricks. He felt a very familiar sensation well up in him. Betrayal. He turned his back to the scean that was playing out below him, and ran back to the well.. When he got to the other side, he made his way to the village. He passed the guest room's the rest of the group was in and headed for the forest.

The next morning Kagome came back to find Inuyasha missing.

"Where's Inuyasha? He's usually at the well waiting for me."

Miroku thought about it for a second. "I dont know. The last thing he said to us was that he was going to go get you and bring you back."

"O..well I didnt see him."

Sango shrugged. "Maybe he didnt go. Who knows? Well, he'll be back from where ever he ran off to." Secretly thought, she had seen Inuyasha run into the forest with hurt written all over his face. She had wanted to find him, but being to dark to see, she didnt bother.

"Come on, Inuyasha will catch up to us. If he wants to be alone, let him." Miroku said, as he headed down the road, followed by Sango, lastly by Kagome, with Shippo on her shoulder. Kirara had gone after Inuyasha, at the request of Sango.

In the forest, a few minutes after the rest of the group had left the village, Kirara had found Inuyasha, sitting by the tree he had been stuck to for fifty years. She slowly walked up to him. He did nothing to acknowledge her, just kept staring at the tree. He didnt do anything even when she sat next to him, staring at him with those big eyes of her's. She sighed, or as much as a cat can, and jumped into his lap. She had to get him back to the group. As much as she hated to admit it, he was part dog demon, and they had better sences then cats did. The only reaction she got from him was a grunt, but nothing else. She continued to stare at him, until she finally put her front paws on his chest. He finally looked down at her, and just stared, cat eyes meeting amber. Finally, Inuyasha broke the stare. He picked up Kirara, put his head in her fur, and cried. Kirara was shocked. She had never seen Inuyasha this way, much less cry. And since when had she become people's pillow's to cry in? She let Sango cry on her, because she was her mistress, but Inuyasha? She wanted to wiggle away, but she couldnt. She felt that Inuyasha had been hurt, very very badly, so she just let him cry.

After a few minutes, Inuyasha stopped. He put Kirara down, and just stared at the kitten. Funny, she was called a kitten in this form and everybody loved her, but when she transformed, people ran from her, calling her a monster. He smiled slighty, then stood up.

"Come on Kirara, lets get back to the group. And...thanks...I needed a shoulder, er, cat, to cry on."

"Meow" was his answer.

A few minutes later Kagome saw Inuyasha walking out of the forest with Kirara in his arms. It seemed like he was crying, but he would only deny it if she asked. She only shook her head.

"Where have you been? Weve been waiting for you."

Inuyasha only gave her a cold glare before he turned his attention to Sango. He walked over to her, looked down at Kirara, who was staring back at him, and handed her to Sango.

"Thanks." was all he said. Sango could have sworn there was a slight smile on his lips, but that might have been a trick of light.

The next couple of days passed slowly and uneventfully. The only differnce was the Inuyasha was colder to Kagome. He was mostly his normal self, but it was the small things the he did that Sango picked up. Like when Kagome asked him a question, he wouldnt answer it. When Kagome asked for his help, he would only do it if somebody else asked him to. But the oddest thing was that Kirara would spend more time with him, and he wouldnt object. It even got to the point where Kirara would lay on his shoulder and he would...accept it! Without saying a word about it. Strange.

About a week or so after they left the well, they came across a village. The people welcomed them with open arms, due to the fct that many people didnt pass there way, and the group were the first travalers to 'visit' them in many months. It was about this time the two really bad things happend.

Kagome had dragged Inuyasha outside the village to talk to him concerning his attitude toward her for the past week, while the rest of the gang seperated to mingle or gather supply's.

Upon on top of a nearby hill, still holding his arm, Kagome got right to the point.

"Inuyasha, what is wrong with you? Youve been treating me differntly for the past week, and I want to know whats up."

"Nothing is up, can I go now?"

"No, not untill you tell me whats wrong."

"_Nothing is wrong! Would you lay off!" _

_"Not until you tell me why youve been so cold to me!"_

_"**No! You either get off my back or something really bad is going to happen!"**_

Kagome was stunned. Inuyasha had never used that tone of voice with her, let alone threaten her out right. Inuyasha then ripped his arm from her hand and started his trip back down the hill muttering something about her being a 'wench' and betraying 'bitch.' That was it.

"**Sit boy!" **yelled Kagome. Inuyasha went crashing to the ground, where he lay for a few second's before he got up, and looked stait at her. What she saw truly frightend her. His eye's had a tint of red, and purple mark's were starting to appear on his cheeks. Kagome knew instantly that she had crossed the line. She had gotten him so mad that he was going full demon on _her_ of all people.

Jus then, Kirara appeared next to Inuyasha, where she jumped onto his shoulder and put a paw on his face. Inuyasha stopped his advance toward Kagome and stared at the kitten. Kagome was afraid for the kitten's life, but was truly surprised to she Inuyasha nod, then head back to the village, with Kirara still on his shoulder.

"Stupid mutt, never caring about other people." Kagome turned around to see Koga standing behind her. She didnt know how she couldnt sence his presence, or how he had gotten passed Inuyasha's nose, but he did somehow.

Kagome looked back at the figure in the distance, and sighed.

"Yes, yes he is."

"Has he been treating you badly Kagome? Because if he has ill kill him for you."

"No, no need to go through all that trouble for my sake. He's just been acting...differntly."

"Just so you know, if you ever want to leave the pathetic half-breed, ill be here for you."

Kagome turned back to Koga, gaving him a kiss on the cheek, then hugged him.

"Yes, I might take you up on that offer, but I cant leave Sango, Shippo, or Miroku behind because of him."

Koga only snicked, but feel silent. Unbenowest to the two of them, they were being watched by two pairs of eyes, one set amber, the other set red. Inuyasha made up his mind. He was leaving. He couldnt live with the wench anylonger and her backstabbing ways. He made his way back to the village, holding Kirara in his arms, with a cold, expressionless look on his face.

_**A few minutes earlar**_

"Now where did that monk run off to? Kagome said she wanted me to get some food, spices, and a...tarp? What do we need a tarp for? O well, I need Miroku's help finding the right one anyway's."

For a few minutes Sango looked for the monk, when the second bad thing happend. She was just passing a hut when she heard the monk's voice from inside.

"Lady's, lady's, no need to fight, you shall all have a piece of me inside you in the next couple of hour's, no need to fight over me."

"O, Miroku, you are such a charmer, marry me now and be mine forever."

"No, not her, marry me!"

"No me! Ill bear as many children as you want!"

"Not her mar-" Sango walked, nearly ran away, dropping the items she was caring in her arms. That was the last straw. They had made a marrage vow, and she had intended on keeping it, but not this time. She rarly broke any promises without good reason. This was a good reason. He had told her he would only flirt with her, nobody else, but he had broken the promise. She knew that he hadnt expected her to take it litteraly, but she had. She was leaving. She coldnt bear to be within a hundred miles of the pervert, let alone in the same group with him. Miroku heard something clatter outside and went to see what. When he looked out, he saw Sango dissaper around a corner. He didnt know if she had heard him, but he wanted to find out, so he excused himself and headed for there campsite.

_**Back at the campsite**_

When Kagome made it back to the campsite alongside Miroku, they both took there postions around the camp fire, looking at there 'partner.'Inuyasha still had that emotionless look on his face as he did earliar, while Sango had an extreamly hurt look on her face. Shippo was just looking back and fourth at the people around him, keeping quite. Kirara was sitting next to her mistress, looking warily at Kagome and Miroku. She had heard what had happend between Inuyasha and Kagome, while she guessed what happend between Sango and Miroku. From there looks, it was easy to put two and two together and come up with the answer.

Suddunly, Inuyasha stood up.

"Im leaving, and am not coming back."

"But Inuyasha, you cant! We ne-" that was as far and Kagome got, before Inuyasha looked at her with that red tent back in his eyes. He walked up to Kagome, looked down at her, and streatched his hand's to her. Not knowing exactly what he was doing, she reached up and to ahold of his hand. He only glared at her before swatting her hand away and grabing the jewel shard's from around her neck and ripped them off the piece of string she had used to tie them there. Kagome was startled, and was about to say something but Inuyasha glared at her again, shutting her up. He then walked over to Shippo, who was looking at him with some fright, but stood bravly infront of the angry demon. Inuyasha bent down and picked him up. Before Shippo could say anything, Inuyasha hugged him.

"You know, out of all the time's weve argued, youve still been like a little brother to me. Take care of yourself. I dont want to be the one to put you in a hole six feet deep. I hope to see you soon." Inuyasha whispered. Shippo was just shocked from the hug, but from what he just said, it nearly killed him. So he really was leaving for good. And he had to admit, even after all the times they argued over pointless things, Inuyasha was always there for him, and had never let him down. Shippo felt tear's well up in his eyes, and not knowing what else to do, started sobbing. That only made Inuyasha hug him tighter, then slowly put him down. He then walked up to Miroku, who was only looking at him in confusion. Inuyasha had been ontop of a nearby hut, after dropping off Kirara, and had heard the entire episode between him and the 'lady's' and had seen Sango's hurt reaction. He only looked at the monk bitterly, then walked up to Sango.

"Im going with you." she said simply. Inuyasha only nodded once, then turned and started walking toward the forest. Sango only took the time to pick up Kirara and her Hiraikotsu, and jogged to catch up to Inuyasha. The remaining two humans were too shocked by what had just transpired to say or do anything, untill Kagome relized that she had just lost Inuyasha forever. She despretly tried to think of something to bring him back, but only one thing seemed capable enought to do that.

"Sit boy!" she called out, hoping that that would bring him back to his senses.

Inuyasha only laid there for a few seconds, waiting for the spell to wear off, then slowly got up with help from Sango. Kirara then jumped onto his shoulder and licked his cheek, her way of asking if he was ok. Three pair's of eyes turned slowly toward the miko, glaring at her.

"That...is...the...last...time..you...ever...do that to me!" said Inuyasha slowly, threatenly. Sango only put her hand on his shoulder.

"She's not worth it." she said simply. She had found out what she could from Kirara, who had told her in her own way, of what happend.

"Meow!" was Kirara's heated reply, as she put her paw on Inuyasha's face again. He only looked at his only two friends, aside from Shippo, nodded, then walked away, Sango walking next to him.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**(cracks fingers) O, i thought that chapter would never end. Four thousandwords! Thats a personalbest! Im so happy that these broken finger's and crumbled brain are worth it. Ahh the thing's I do formy readers.Like I said before, charecter bashing. Hope it didnt offend some of you people/things out there, I just dont like Miroku or Kagome. Miroku's way to loose for my likings, and Kagome is to possisive. I made some of my points clear in the chapter, so i hope you know why. About Kirara (notice her name's spelled with R's, but its pronounced Kilala? Odd dont you think?) I noticed in most stories that they just put her as just another cat, I wanted to give her some depth, and I hope it worked. Im sorry for those Shippo fans, im not very good at writing kid's stuff. Sorry about that. If you run into any spelling mistakes, im sorry about that too, my computer's been on the fritze latly and I wanted to get this chapter shipped be fore I had to debug it. Didnt want to risk getting this chapter deleted. And like I said before, sorry about the contrast in this chapter and the last. I just wanted to give people/thing's the sense of good will among eachother before all hell broke loose. I hope the lenght put off any anger toward me. Not like you could do anything too me, but just incase. Again, sorry for any offensive charecter bashing. Why am I apoligizing to you reader's so much! Guess im just a nice guy. Another thing (Im saying this way to often, dont get used to it) there's going to be a new charecter joining the new group tomarrow, on compleatly of my design. Also, Shiori will be aswell, because i dont know any other half demon girls that Inuyasha liked. Id say R&R but youve already read what I put above, unless something's wrong with you, so ill just say review please. Till next time.**_


	3. Chapter 3: New Journy, New Ally

_**Alrighty on to the third chapter.**_

**_This will be another four thousand words, so for those that wanted long chapter's, this is for you._**

_**Thanks for the reviews.**_

_**As for one reviewer, I emailed him to apoligize for any copying. **_

_**I just had that idea and needed to use it. **_

_**Im doing my best to take a differnt path with this, so dont worry, there will be many, many differnt things in this story.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------New Journy, New Ally----------------------------------------------------**_

A few hour's after the groups break-up, Inuyasha and Sango stopped to set up camp. They didnt say a word to eachother, just went to work making a late night meal and getting the area cleaned upabit so they could get some sleep. Sango started to set up her sleeping bag that Kagome had gotten her, then thought better of it. She didnt want anything to do with the old group she had travled with. She was going to move on. So, she discarded the item and just went about setting up a fire. Inuyasha came back to fine her sitting by a fire, staring at its depths, Kirara already dozing next to her. Inuysha didnt say a word, just went about preparing the trout he had cought in the nearby stream. As they ate in silence, they thought over what had transpired a few hours before. Then Sango broke the silence.

"So what now?"

"Well continue looking for the shard's. While were doing that well also save your brother."

"Narraku?"

"If he get's in are way ill kill him. I dont...really care about that anymore. I just want to get the jewel back and get you some peace of mind. Other then that, I dont know."

Sango shook her head. Same Inuyasha. Worried about other people's problems before his. It was odd that he had given up his path to revenge the incident fifty years ago, but considering what happend between him and Kagome, she understood. So with Kagome doing that to him, he had also given up on Kikiyo. Funny, how one mistake can bring an entire jounry crashing to its knees.

"Thanks...Inuyasha, for helping me with my brother."

Inuyasha looked at her with a odd look, then smiled slightly.

"Shippo, Kirara, and you are my only real friends, im always going to help you."

The next day, when Sango woke up, Inuyasha and Kirara were gone. She shrugged. Probably out getting food or something. As she got up, she noticed that she was laying on a bed of leaves, covered by more leaves. She smiled softly. Nobody could say that Inuyasha didnt care for his friends. So she got up and cleaned up the 'camp' site, then went to the creek nearby to bath.

She was half way through washing herself when she heard yelling from up-stream, and it was getting closer. Suddunly, from around the bend, Kirara appeared with a large fish between her jaws. Kirara ran strait toward Sango, when Inuyasha appeared.

"Give me back my fish, you stupid cat!" Inuyasha, not seeing Sango, pounced on Kirara. Kirara growled and started bucking, flinging water all over the place, throughly soaking Inuyasha.

"I...am not...letting go...until you give...me back MY FISH!"

Kirara jumped onto the bank, dropping the fish, and retreating to the side lines. Inuyasha let go and grabbed the flopping fish, a satisfyed smile on his face. It was then that he noticed the amused and madly blushing Sango. When she had heard the two from upstream, she had sumerged under the water, with only her head peeking out, to make sure nobody trampled her.

"Holy shit, Sango, what the hell are you doing here?" said a very embarresd Inuyasha, as he lept into a nearby tree, trying not to stare at her.

"Well, I was trying to bath when I was rudly inturruped."

Inuyasha pointed at Kirara. "She started it."

Kirara only meowed, before she went back up stream to get the rest of the catch.

"Well, now that your here, can you kindly keep your back turned so that i can dress?"

Inuyasha snoted. "Im not the monk, I dont peek." And with that Inuyasha went back to their camp to get breakfeast ready. A few minutes later when Sango appeared, fully dressed, she saw Inuyasha sitting near the fire, cooking fish.

Three hour's later, they came across another village. It was quite large, spanding a couple dozen acrea's or so. From the outside, it looked like a normal village, but when the went into it, everybody in sight suddenly got very interested with what they were doing, or in some cases, ran back into their dwellings. Inuyasha didnt pay much attintion to it, already knowing what was up. Sango on the other hand, didnt know exactly what was wrong.

"Hey Inuyasha, do you know what's up with these people? They seem to be ignoring us."

Inuyasha just shrugged, so she kept quite, untill they came across the village chief. He was a wisend old man, standing near his hut, with a pleasent look on his face, but his eyes were wary.

"Excuse me travaler's, may I ask what you buisness is in our little village?"

"Were just passing throught."

The little man nodded. "Very well, but please, come inside and join me for a meal, we dont usually get visitors from further regions, its nice to meet such a nice couple."

Inuyasha just grunted, but there were the hints of a blush on his cheeks. Sango just nodded, not bothering to correct him. It was usually better to make it seem like your married in these towns, never know what weirdo's wonder'd around.

During there meal of rice and fish, Sango just had to ask the question.

"Pardon me for asking, but we noticed that the villager's here seem to be...wary...around outsiders. Is there a reason for that?"

The chief just thought about it, then answered.

"Well, to put it bluntly, no offense intended, but we have been under attack from many demons in the past couple of months, so were always on guard. We have some competent warriors, so weve been able to hold them off."

The cheif looked down at the floor.

"But a few days ago, someone, or I should say, something attack. A large group of are traders and shepereds were coming back here from a visit to the coast, where we trade fur's, wool, and grain for thier fish and salts, when they were set apoun by a demon. Out of two dozen, only three survived. All they could say was that it attacked with great speed, slicing anybody an its way, and for those that tried to put up a fight, well, it got brutal, tearing them limb from limb. They also sayed that it used magic or something, but it was quick and in short bursts. When we retrieved the body's for the buryal, well, lets just say that there was very little left to bury. There were two body's that wernt tworn apart, but they were so badly burned they couldnt be reconized as human." They chief looked back at the pair infront of him. That was the first incident. The demon's been spotted outside the village, but hasnt done anything. All it does is just stare. My guess is that its planning an attack or something. Ever since then, all the villager's have been on edge of any type of travaler, human or half-breeds."

By the end of the explianation, the three, including Kirara, had finished there meal. Inuyasha had been inthouth the whole time, waiting for the old man to finish. When he did, he nodded once and got up.

"What happend to the survivors?" asked Sango.

"That's the oddest part. We had just found them and heard what they had to say when the ground around them started to crack, and then the most ghastly sound's could be heard. I cannot describe how terrable the moaning was, it was as iff the soul's of the dead were coming from hell itself. After a few seconds of this ghostly beings arose from the ground and started hovering around the survivors. Then they dove into their body's and tore the souls from them. Before we could do anything, they were gone." The chieften looked very shaken from retelling the account, and Sango could understand. With something like that around, nobody felt safe.

"We shall kill this demon for you. It sound's like he's got some jewel shards, but if not, alteast ill get some practice in."

The old man looked at him with hope in his eyes. "You will? O thank you! Weve been so afraid of it that weve had to stop trading, so were running low on supply's. If you can get rid of it, we will pay you anything."

Sango just shook her head. "No, we dont want your money. All we shall need is supply's for are journy after were done with this."

The cheif nodded. "It shall be done! Just make sure its dead."

After the small group left the hut, they started for the village gates.

"This sounds like it will be a tough fight."

"Yes, this is why your staying on the sidelines."

"O no you dont, I want some action too."

"No your not. From what he said about speed and burns, you wont stand a chance. Dont worry, youll get your chance."

Sango sighed. He had won this battle, but not the war.

About a half hour later, they were walking through the wood's, wary of attack.

"So, what kind of demon do you think this is?"

"Not sure, but from what that old geezer said, it sound's like this will be a good practice dummy."

Sango was looking down at the ground for any indication for prints, when she bumpend into Inuyasha. She was about to say something when he put up a silencing hand, sniffing the air.

"He's close."

Sango pulled out her Hiraikotsu and stood ready for anything. Kirara transformed into her large size, while Inuyasha pulled out Tetsugaiga. All three kept at the ready, wary of attack.

Suddenly, a ball of lightning (I would call it electricity, but I dont think they knew about that then) flew out from the tree's. Inuyasha jumped back, but not before a few sparks hit him. Kirara took to the air with Sango on her back.

"Sango, you and Kirara scout from the air and tell me where this bastard is hiding."

Sango nodded, and started scanning the ground for movement.

"Inuyasha, theres a clearing beyond that thicket of tree's, it might give you some space to move."

Inuyasha nodded, and then started jumping from tree to tree, heading for the clearing. He had just reached the clearing when a wall of fire appeared infront of him.

"Crap, what the hell?" shouted Inuyasha as he lept throught the wall, sienging his skin. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the woods. Inuyasha couldnt see him clearly due to the smoke.

"So, more hunter's have come ehh?" said the being. His voice held the threat of challange.

"Show yourself, you low life." shouted back Inuyasha.

"Man, you are impatiant now arnt you?"

"All I want is for you to show yourself so I can kill you and rip your head off."

"That may be true, but that will only work if you can kill me. Personally, I would like to stay alive alittle longer."

Finally, most of the smoke cleared. Out of the clearing came the demon, but his features were hard to see due to some kind of cloak that was wrapped around him.

"Wait, your a half breed?" asked Inuyasha.

"Pfft, your one to talk."

"We were under the assumption that you were a pure blood."

"If only I was, then I wouldnt have to deal with hatred from both sided. Now, are we here for a party or are we here to kill eachother brutally."

"Ill take the killing eachother brutally part."

"Well, its your death wish, and if I do say so myself, I would really like it if that woman and cat dont get involved, I really hate killing women and animals."

"Whatever you say."

Inuyasha leapt into the air and brought Tetsugaiga onto the demon. Out of nowhere the demon brought two sword's to bear and blocked the attack.

"Your strong, ill give you that. Stronger then the other hunter's." said the demon. The demon then threw off his attacker and countered with two quick swipes from his swords. Inuyasha blocked them, then attacked again. This time the demon side stepped the attack and jumped back a few feet. Just like before, the sword's disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Giving up already?" asked Inuyasha, dissapontment in his tone.

"You wish. Im only warming up" said the demon, and true to his word, he brought another weapon to bear. Exept this time it was magic. His hands were engulfed with fire, which were crackling with lightning.

"Your tricks arnt going to work here." said Inuyasha, as he did another swipe with his sword.

"Im not trying to use any tricks, im only using my natrual power." and with that he started throwing balls of fire at Inuyasha, who blocked eachone, but it did stop him from attacking.

"Im sick of this, so why dont you try my WIND SCAR!" and with the he smashed Tetsugaiga into the earth, sending streaks of energy at the demon. The demon looked surprised, but then regaind his balance. He then surprised Inuyasha by smashing his fists into the ground and yelled out "FIRE DRAGON" and with that a large snake-like dragon rose from the ground and smashed into the incoming wind scar. Both energy's collided and then exploded, sending both attackers back a dozen feet.

Inuyasha was quick on his feet. He then pointed his tetsugaiga at the demon.

"Not bad, but how about another go?" and with that he sent another wind scar at the demon, who again countered with a fire dragon, and again both energys collided and exploded. When the dust cleared both demon's went back at it, Inuyasha smashing his Tetsugaiga at the demon, who blocked with his sword's. Finally the demon went on the offensive and smashed back Inuyasha with brute force. His sword's then again dissappered, only to be replaced by two short dagger's.

"Let's see how fast you are." the demon said tauntinly. He then started to dast around the clearing, then he headed for Inuyasha, who had been watching him as much he could. The demon then started to zigzag toward him, being as unpredictable as he could. At unexpected moments he would dash in and make a few quick swipe's at Inuyahsa, who blocked asmuch he could. this went on for two minutes, untill Inuyasha had had enough.

"Im getting tired of this, so have a taste of my BACKLASH WAVE!" and with that four tornado's of energy flew toward the now angry demon. All four hit wit brutal efficientcy, creating a large explosian, leaving only a large cloud of smoke and dust.

"Well, thats it for that demon." said Inuyasha as Kirara landed next to him and Sango jumped off to stand next to Inuyasha.

"Well, you keep surprising me more and more." said a voice from the cloud.

"No...way..." Inuyasha said as the smoke cleared, showing the demon stil alive, though shaken up abit. He was down on one knee, coughing from the dust.

"How can you still be alive?" said a shocked Sango. The backlash wave worked everytime before, and this demon had a very strong demonic arua.

The demon looked at them, then stood up. Now that there wasnt any smoke or dust clouding their vision, they could clearly make out the demon's details. His hair was a dark grey, almost black, with just a tinge of red along the brow. His eye's were piercing, but they had no pupils, only iris's, which were a brilliant red, tinged with dark blue. He had a large scare running down both side's of his face. It started from the forehead and then branched out to circle his face, stopping at his lower cheek's. He was wearing what used to be a robe, but had been cut to be a tank top and short's. His arm's were lizard like, black in color with red marking's streatching from the shoulder down to the wrist's. His hand's were clawed. Both arm's were covered in scales. His legs were the same way. From what could be seen, his leg's were also covered in scales, with the same colour and marking's as on his arm's. His feet were also clawed. What was thought to be a belt was a tail, which he had wrapped around his waste. It was quite long, about six feet. It was had the same colour and marking's as his other limbs, but it also had a row of spikes running from the waste to the tip. But what astounded them both was on his back. What was thought to be a cloak actually turned out to be a pair of large wings. They were also scaled, exept it was much lighter, and instead of feather's, like most avian type demon's, they was leather like. At the joint where the wing bend's, there was a large claw, which he had used to keep his wing's together to give the appearance of a cloak. The stalk's were also onyx black, but the memberane was covered in symbol's.

"You come into MY home, kill MY prey, cut down MY tree's, pullute MY river, and even go so far as build a village here. I gave you people warnings to leave, but no, this is what I get. Hunter's. As if what they had taken wasnt enough, they now want my life also. When will it be enough for you people!"

"Wait a minute...your forest?"

"Damn right, my forest. This has been my home for year's, untill you people came in and stole it from me."

"But were not part of the village. We were just passing through when the cheif stopped us and hired us to kill you for killing his people." Sango said, wondering who to believe now.

"Ill admit, I killed a group, but that was only out of self defense."

"You call killing helpless trader's self defense!" yelled an aggrivated Inuyasha.

The demon scoffed. "Is that what they told you? No they wernt trader's, I dont harm civilians. They were a group of merc's and hunter's from around the country side hired to hunt me down and kill me."

"So your saying that old bastard lied to us!" yelled a very angry Inuyasha, who was mad at the cheif for lying, mad at the demon for not dieing, mad at himself for being a fool.

The demon tilted his head alittle. "To be blunt, yes. To beat around the bush, yes. To speak what my hunch's are saying, damn it yes. So without question, yes, he was lying."

"Why should we believe you?" questioned Sango, who was stroking Kirara, and looking the demon up and down. It was pretty hard to see if a demon was lying, but she thought that she was getting better at seeing the sign's.

The demon looked at her coldly. "I dont lie."

Inuyasha looked back at the direction of the village. "Im going to slice his gut's clean out of him and hang what's left abouve his house."

Inyasha was about to race off when a clawed hand grabbed his arm. "Dont. Im sick of this place, and killing him, thought id love it very much, wont accomplish much exept more hate for half breed's, such as ourselvs."

Sango nodded. "So what do you plan on doing?"

The demon shook his head. "Dont know. Leave this place. Travel the countryside, help out those that arnt afraid of half breed, dont know yet. Mostly avoid human's."

"How about joining us?" asked Sango. She knew she was taking a big risk here, but if anybody could be slammed with the backlash wave and survive, and if he wasnt working for some villian and wasnt after the jewel shard's, then it was worth the risk.

Inuyasha looked at Sango like she had lost it. "Are you kidding! This guy could be with Naraku for all we know."

The demon narrowed his eyes. "Naraku...If I see him, his head's mine."

Sango looked surprised. "You know Naraku?"

"Hell ya, he was the one that-" at that he stopped. He looked abit shocked that he was about to say.

"Did what? What did he do?" asked Inuyasha.

"Nevermind, forget I said anything."

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to grab the demon's arm. "Dont tell me to forget it, what the hell did he do?"

The demon gave him a cold stare. "Fine, you really want to know? He killed my mother! He was working with my father, so my mother tried to stop it, but he killed her. Stuck some kind of demon part into her and pulled out her heart. Right infront of me! And all he did was laugh. Laugh! So I hope this lets you understand alittle why I hate him."

Sango looked down at the ground. "Im sorry."

The demon sighed. "No...it's not your fault. Im just alittle tired." He looked at Inuyasha. "Your the best fighter iv come across, it was an honour to fight you."

Inuyasha looked taken back. It wasnt everyday that he was praised for his fighting skill's. He just nodded, then looked at Sango.

"What now?"

"Well, we could go back to the village, pick up some supply's, say that we hadnt found the demon yet, but needed a few thing's, and leave."

"Fine."

The demon looked about in thought, then came to a conclusion. "If I may be so bold as to ask, but may I take you up on your offer? I feel like I could learn alot from you two...and the cat."

Inuyasha only grunted, but Sango smiled and nodded. "Meet us near the forest edge near the village gates. Well go pick up a few things, then be on our way. Later on tonight we will get better aquanted."

The demon nodded, then for the first time, grinned. Not a big smile, but a small, knowing smile.

"By the way, what's your name?"

The demon paused, thinking it over. "Chaos."

Inuyasha looked back at him, then simply nodded. "Fine, Chaos, we'll be out of the village in about an hour, then we'll leave."

Chaos nodded, then set out for the desingnated spot. But stopped when Sango called his name.

"Hey Chaos, would you mind taking Kirara with you? I think you need to get to know her."

Chaos only looked at the twin tailed demon, then nodded. He scooped the kitten into his arm's and left. Sango nodded. Now she could talk to Inuyasha about what he thought about this new installment into their group.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Finally, another chapter done. I had alittle trouble with the new charecter, but I worked out the bug's. Dont worry, youll all find out more about him in the chapter's to come. As for the name, I was alittle short handed when it came to naming him, so I just used what I thought he was best for, causing chaos. Again, sorry for the spelling mistake's, I tried to clear up as many as I could. So there really is no need to review about it, because I know iv missed some. Again, sorry about that.**_

_**Challange: This will be my first challange. If anybody here has any artistic skill, draw Chaos. I hope I gave you all enough to go by. I dont have any skill in that area, so I hope somebody else can get it done. And about the wing's, just think about dragon wings. Or bats. Or any lizard with wings. That will get you going.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Hellish Battle Part I

_**-------------------------------------------------Minor Annoyances, Hellish Battle Part One---------------------------------------**_

Two day's later, the group was on the road heading for the coastline. Chaos had mentiond that a sacred jewel shard could be found there, and not having anything better to do, Sango agreed, followed by Inuyasha. As they traveled it became clear to Sango that Inuyasha and Chaos were not going to get along well. For the past two day's they had said almost nothing to eachother, opting to use Sango as a middle man. At first it was amusing for Sango to watch, but now, after two day's of this, it was getting boring. Today it was no differnt. For a few hour's now nobody had said anything, just kept to themselves as they walked, then it started raining. Sango carried Kirara and had on her large brim hat to keep out the rain, Chaos had his wing's over his head as a type of shield, while Inuyasha just kept walking, as usual.

"Hey, mutt, dont you want to keep dry?" asked Chaos.

Inuyasha turned to glare at him. "What did you call me, lizard?"

Chaos glared back. "I called you a mutt...mutt."

Inuyasha narrowed his glare. "Are you trying to push something, lizard?"

Chaos also narrowed his glare, coping Inuyasha. "What if I am...dog boy?"

Inuyasha growled. "Then ill gut you...scaly."

Chaos winced. "Ow, that hurt. But you already tried that I believe, and if I recall, it didnt work."

"Humph, ever heard of something called a second try?"

"Yes, and iv also heard of something called a second failure."

"Who said I would fail!"

"Um, let me think about that...O, thats right, I did."

"Was I asking you?"

"Yes you were."

Inuyasha stopped, now confused. "What?"

Chaos smirked, then continued on his way, taking the lead. Inuyasha stood there for a few second's, trying to figure out what just happened. Sango only sighed. These type's of confrontation's were becoming a daily pattern, always leaving Inuyasha confused. Sango walked to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha gave her a confused look. Sango only smiled, then continued. Inuyasha stood there for a few more second's, before he was rudly interrupted.

"You coming...puppy?" called Chaos over his shoulder. Chaos smiled mentally. He had just found a new name for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shook his head, pushing those confused thoughts away, and jogged to catch up. "Yah yah im coming scales." Sango sighed again. Seemed like this was going to go on for quite awhile.

Two hour's later of silence, Chaos started humming, further annoying Inuyasha. But Inuyasha didnt say anything. _'I will beat that lizard if its that last thing I do.'_ But as time passed (namly four minutes) Inuyasha got tired of it.

"Would you mind cutting that out!"

Chaos smirked. "Why, if you say please then-" suddenly, Chaos stopped. Inuyasha was puzzled, but then caught wiff of some demons. Sango, not catching on yet, looked back and forth between them.

"What is it?"

"I can smell demons." said Inuyasha

"I can feel demons." said Chaos, at the same time. Sango got her Hiraikotsu ready, Kirara transformed, Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga, and Choas summoned his magic.

"Where?" asked Sango.

"About a mile or so ahead, coming this way." answered Inuyasha, who was activly sniffing the air.

"From what I can tell...their small fry's, a few medium sized one's...and two, rather large ones." continued Chaos.

"You can tell all that by just smelling them?" asked Sango.

"No, my sence of smell isnt all that good, just abit higher then humans, but I can 'feel' demon's demonic aura's, something I gained from the dragon in me. So dont worry pup, you still have the best nose around."

"Hmph." was all Inuyasha said as he waited for the attack.

It came two minutes later. Inuyasha was about to attack when BANG, the demon's lit up in a blaze of fire. Their scream's of pain could be heard for mile's around as their flesh was burned from their bones. After thrity second's of burning, the last demon fell, burnt to a crisp. Sango gave Inuyasha a confused look, then looked at Chaos. He was only smirking, before he went to the largest corpse that hadnt burned to ash. He stared at it for a few second's, before kicking it.

"Pitiful. And they call themselve's demons." he said, then shook his head and continued on his way. Kirara went up to the burnt ash that was now fluttering in the air due to a breeze. She sniffed what remained of the burnt body parts, and curled her nose. She then transformed back into her kitten formed and hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. Sango walked up to Inuyasha's side, shouldering her Hiraikotsu, while Inuyasha sheathed his sword. He took one quick glance at the body's, then walked to catch up to Chaos, with Sango by his side.

Nobody spoke for hour's untill Inuyasha told them they were getting close to the villiage. Sango nodded.

"It would be good to get out of this rain." said Sango. Mentally, she believed that a good night's sleep in an inn would do good for the 'boys.' Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped. Sango looked at him questionaly.

"This is Shiori's village."

Chaos paused. "Whose village?"

"Shiori's. She's a young demon who Inuyasha saved a couple of month's ago." explained Sango. Chaos thought about it for a second, then nodded.

"Well, I dont see any reason why you couldnt pay her a visit pup. Hell, it might do you some good." said Chaos with a smirk on his face. Inuyasha glared at him, but then smirked himself.

"Well, why dont you come along and see her for yourself, scales. You said yourself you wanted to meet some people who didnt hate half-breed's. Now's your chance." Chaos's smirked faltered. He was always nervouse when it came to meeting new people.

"N-no that's o-ok, I can wait."

"Ahhh, is the lizard shy?"

"N-no! T-that's not it. I-I just think i-it would be b-better if you went alone."

"Nope, your coming to."

Sango sighed. This would keep up for hour's if she didnt stop it. "Your coming Chaos, Inuyasha obviously wants you to meet her. Indulge him for once."

Chaos frowned. "Fine, but he owe's me one."

Inuyasha smirked. Finally, thing's were going his way. Good thing Sango was on his side. As they walked through the village, Sango noticed that it had been rebuilt. It also seemed that it was more livily then before, thanks to its new found commerce in the fishing industry. While Sango was admiring the villiage, Inuyasha was taking in the people. Many were looking at them apprehensively, not trusting any demon since the last one. Other's had look's of curiosity. Still other's had looks of pure hatred. It was these look's that Chaos noticed the most. He hated being hated. But he shrugged it off, pushing forbidden memory's that were welling up to the back of his mind.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the half demon girl's house, outside the village.

"Miss Kasuna?" called Sango. (Sorry, I needed a name for Shiori's mother, and this was the best I could come up with)

After a moment of waiting, a middle aged woman appeared.

"Ahhh, Sango, so nice to see you again. And Inuyasha! Now this is a surprise. Its been to long." said Kasuna. "Come in, come in."

"Thank you." said Sango, nodding her thanks. Inuyasha followed. They both sat down near the fire, as Katsuna gave them eash a bowl of stew. It was then that Inuyasha noticed Chaos wasnt with them. He looked around, then growled. Katsuna noticed.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, no nothing's that matter." Inuyasha looked at Sango. "He ran out on us." Sango only shook her head.

"Well, what can you do?"

Inuyasha growled. _'Rip his chest open, snap his rib's, shred his liver, smash his heart, slice his kidney's, ram his head into a rock, hit him with my wind scar.' _(Id go into the bloody detail's, but I think I would go above the M rating if I did)

"Where you expecting somebody else?" asked Katsuna.

"Yes, a member of our group is missing. Dont worry, he'll show up sooner or later."

Katsuna looked confused. "Wasnt there three other's with you?"

Inuyasha looked down at the ground sadly. "Yes, but...we had a sort of...disagreement. We split up."

Katsuan looked at him sympathetically. It wasnt hard to piece what happend together just by the look's on their faces. She shook her head and left the room, having some buisness to attend to.

Just then they heard yelling from outside. Suddenly, Shiori burst throught the front door, pulling Chaos with her.

"Damn you, when I say I want to talk to you, you dont walk away from me!" yelled Shiori. She then pushed him into a cushion, not yet seeing the two guest's, staring wide eye at her for subduing a smart ass like Chaos. She then punched him in the shoulder, getting a faked grimce from the victim.

"Do you understand me!" Chaos nodded meekly.

"Good, now tell me where your from, who your with, what your doing here, what you are, how you are, and then you can go play with me." Shiori stopped, panting for breath. Chaos stared at her, never knowing somebody could say all that with such small lungs.

"Um..im from a forest north of here, my name's Chaos, im with my puppy, my sister, and my cat, im here at their request to meet you, im part dragon, im doing ok, and if you stopping hitting me ill go play with you."

Inuyasha then sprang to his feet and stomped to stand infront of Chaos. "A puppy you call me!"

For the first time Shiori noticed Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" she yelled as she sprang into his arms. She hit him so hard that he fell onto his back.

"Inuyasha, I missed you so much. Where've you been? Why havnt you visited me? What have you been doing? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Is this dragon taking care of you? Do you need anything? Are you hungry?"

Inuyasha sat up, holding the little ball of energy in his arms. "Hey, slow down. Yes iv missed you. Weve just been busy latly. Alot of demon's have popped up, and its been...tough to keep up with them all."

Katsuna then walked back into the room. "O Shiori your back. Could you go down to the harbor and give this package to the dock master? He asked for it a couple of hour's ago. And bring these three with you. Show them what's new."

Shiori then bounced out of Inuyasha's arm's, grabbed his arm, and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, come on, come see. You too dragon, o and you to Sango."

Sango shook her head. She was curious to see what made the village boom like this, and to know what gave Shiori this new attitude. It was quite the opposite of what she had been like a few month's ago.

As they travled through the village, Sango was amazed by how much it had changed. Before, it just had a few huts, one dock, and a few small fishing boats. Now, it had dozen's of hut's, a few inn's, market's, and atleast eight dock's with large ships coming and going. There were even crowd's walking around, something you dont see unless your in a city or something. When they finally reached the harbor, Shiori ran up to a heavly built man.

"Master, iv brought the salt's you asked for."

The man turned around, glaring at the young girl. "Damnit girl, what did I say about interrupting me when im busy!"

"Im sorry sir, it wont happen again." said Shiori, who was visably cringing. The man roughly took the package from her hand's.

"Now, get out of my sight." Shiori nodded quickly, walking away. Inuyasha followed, anger written all over his face. The only thing that held him back from tearing the man apart was a hand from Sango. Chaos just looked glumly at the seen, memory's once again coming to mind. The three followed Shiori around the dock's. She kept a smile on her face, but it wasnt real. Inuyasha could see that. All was going fine untill...

"Hey, half-breed, get your ass over here and help my men with those crate's." yelled a burly man, who had an aura of authority about him, who was also carring a large hammer on his back. Shiori nodded quickly, and ran to help.

"We'll help to." called Inuyasha. From the look's of things, those crates looked heavy, to heavy for the girl, even with her demon streanght.

"No, your not part of this town, so you should leave, demon. This is the girls job."

"But, can you see that it's to much for her? She's going to need help!" yelled Sango.

"I said no! Or do you need a leason in respect?" yelled the man back.

"No, sir, please dont hurt my friend's, they only want to help." called Shiori. She then looked over at Inuyasha. "Its ok, this is my job. You dont have to help." And with that, Shiori, with much visiable effort, lifted a large crate on her shoulder, and started to slowly walk with it to a nearby storage house. About half way there, she tripped over a stray rope, dropping the crate in the process, spilling large group's of fish everywhere. This enraged the man, who walked slowly over to the girl, who was already surrounded by Inuyasha, Sango, and Chaos. When he reached her, he slowly helped her on her feet, the quickly and brutally, smashed his fist into her small stomach, sending her into the storage shed, eight feet behind her. Instanly, Inuyasha was standing before the man, Tetsusaiga in hand, Sango behind him with her Hiraikotsu, and Chaos with his two fire blade's. The man only grinned.

"Ahh, so a pack of demon's want's to play! Well, if you wanna play, let's go." And with that the man pulled out his war-hammer that he was carring on his back. At the sight of a confrontaition, the sailors and work's that could see what was going on stood behind the man, bringing out whatever weapon's they could find. This only made Inuyasha scowl, Sango more determind, while it made Chaos...excited.

"No...dont...I dont...want anybody...to die." the gang looked over at Shiori, who was slowly getting to her feet, painfully. There were large cut's and lacerations along her body, and her clothing was ripped. Also, her left leg was bent in an odd shape, obviously broken.

"Ahh, I see that wench didnt have enough brain's to stay down. Well, get this through your thick head, we dont want you here. So, we'll just open a door to the underworld for you, if you dont mind, so that you can meet your wretched father." yelled the man with a smirk on his face.

At this remark, Shiori's head shot up quickly, pure hatred shining in her eye's. "Dont you...ever speak...about my father...like that. He was a...great man."

The man scoffed. "Yeah, a great...DEAD demon." At this, many of the sailor's started laughing. This brought tear's to the young demon's eye's, but she held them back, not allowing the man to enjoy her pain. She slowly hobbled over to where Inuyasha was standing. Sango went to help her, but was held back by Chaos.

"Dont."

"But why? Cant you see she need's help!" yelled Sango.

Chaos only shook her head. "She's got to much pride for that. If you help her now, you'd only hurt her more, emotionally."

Inuyasha nodded. Finally, they agreed on something. When Shiori finally reached his side, she leaned on him for a few second's, catching her breath, then stood up-right, her left leg hovering above the ground slightly. She then looked up at the man, glaring at him defiantly. That was the last straw. All hell broke loose.

_**(Arther's note: If you, the reader's, are quesy around blood, please leave or skip this section of the story. This will be very graphic. Also, im going to split the fight into three section's, each from Inuyasha's, Sango's, and Chaos's point of view's)**_

_**Inuyasha---------------------**_

Boss (**_Ill just call him that from now on_**) was the first to strike. He smashed his hammer at Shiori, who only survived becasue Inuyasha scooped her up and placed her on the storage shed.

"Stay here, we'll be back soon." Shiori only nodded. She wanted to help, but in her condition, she would only get in the way. Inuyasha bounded back into the fight. He went directly to the boss. The boss saw him bound toward him, and got his hammer ready. He was pissed that he hadnt been able to kill the girl, and now put that rage into his hammer. Inuyasha took a quick swing at him, slamming him with his Tetsuaiga, smashing him back a few feet. Inuyasha did a quick back flip, reading his sword for another attack. The boss righted himself, and charged at Inuyasha. He moved quite quickly for a large man, but he was also extreamly strong. He raised his hammer above his head, and loward his shoulder as he ran. This caught Inuyasha off gaurd, which gave the boss the time he needed. He brought his hammer down onto Inuyasha, who raised his fang to block it, but was smashed in the gut by the boss's shoulder, which sent him into a nearby piller. Inuyasha grunted from pain, but stood up again, and readied himself for another attack. He then dashed forward, took a quick jump of another nearby piller, and landed behind the boss. He then quickly took a quick slash at the man's back, neatly slicing the skin from the fleash. The boss cried out in pain and surprise, as blood squirted all over the dock. He then turned around quickly and used his hammer as a bat.

This move caught Inuyasha by surprise, and he didnt react fast enought to get out of the way. The hammer smashed into his kidney's, sending wave's of torturous pain throughout his entire body, as blood spewed from his mouth. The attack sent him flying across the dock, headfirst into a mid-sized fishing boat. The boss then ran across the dock, acting as if he didnt have a massive gash across his back, and headed for the boat. When he got there, he found Inuyasha sprawled out in a pile of rubble, blood gushing from an open wound he had sustained from a large chunk of wood. The boss smiled, and slammed the pole end of the hammer into the ground, where a button had been placed. Immediately, at one end of the hammer, a large blade appeared, covered in dried blood. The man smiled again, raised the blade end of the hammer over his head, and smashed it into the Inuyasha. Only, Inuyasha wasnt there any more. He had rolled of the the side, but the power of the smash sent him a few more feet into the dock. Inuyasha slowly got to his feet, leaning on his Tetsuaiga as a crutch, blood still pouring out of his wounds.

"Is...is that all...all you've got?" he asked sarcasm dripping from his voice. This only enraged the boss further, and he tried to pull his hammer from the wood it was encased in. But it wouldnt come out. It was stuck. This gave Inuyasha time to run forward, and slide along the ground, slicing into the man's thigh's deeply. The boss screamed out in pain, as more blood poured out from his wound's. With a final tug, he was able to pull his hammer from it's prison, but the force of the tug sent him back a few feet, giving Inuyasha still another chance. He quickly bounded to his feet, and leaping over the man, he brought his sword down onto him. The Tetsuaiga smashed into the man's stomach, but that didnt kill him, due to his sheer size, it lodged deeply in his fat, but it was deep enought for the sword to slice into the stomach lining, alowing it's digestive fluid's to spill freely into his blood stream. This caused him further pain, as the acid burned through the liver and kidney's, and scalded his spinal cord. Inuyasha had to use alot of his streanght just to pull his sword out, which was now cover'd in melted yellow fat, bubbling red blood, and dripping green stomach acid.

At the sight of their boss being beaten, a dozen men went to help him up. It was then that Inuyasha noticed that a few of them were actually half-demon's, they just looked much more human then he. Because of this, he could see the wind scar, and an idea came to mind. If he could use his power at the right moment, he could catch them all in one move. His simple plan compleat, he waited for the right moment, and it came. The sailor's got in a tight bunch, forming a human wall around their leader, weapons facing Inuyasha. He only smirked, brought his sword above his head, and smashed it down into the ground.

"WIND SCAR!" He yelled, and instantly, five great line's of pure energy was released as the Tetsuaiga's ultamite power was unleashed. But, as alway's, something went wrong. At the exact moment he was about to make contact with the ground, a large ball of fire hit his sword, throwing it off course. When it hit the ground, instead of sending it's energy at the group in front of him, the energy went directly across the bay, and into a certain storage shed with a wounded half-demon on top.

"Shiori!" yelled Inuyasha as the energy engulfed her scream's of fear...

_**To be continued--------------------------------**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Well, there you go. I hope you are all happy. I wrote this all in a day, and my finger's are killing me. I would have wrote the other point's of view, but that would make the chapter to long. And I wouldnt have been able to give you all the cliff-hanger. I hope this chapter was better then the one's before it. About Shiori, she's about thirteen, I never go to find out her age. So, being a teen now, she want's people to see her as a person, not a half-breed. I hope you enjoyed this. It took me thirteen long hour's to type up.**_

_**Devilchild34: Thank you. I will be writing a chapter, if that's what you reader's want, about how the other two are doing. **_

_**Gbygreatestfic: I sent an answer to your review on my profile. If you havent read it yet, please do before you review.**_

_**Ladie shinomori: Yes, I thought I did a good thing in apologizing. Hey, your making me blush. I dont need a pat on the back. Im just doing my job. I hope this one was spelled better. Dont get me wrong, it's nice that you would offer to help, but I do my own thing's by my self. No offense. And yes, Chaos and Inuyasha are about the same age, give or take a few year's. NO, there wont be a love triangle. Iv never tried that, and I dont plan on it. I dont believe in luck, only the how strong the person's imagination is. Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**Peacemake: Glad you think my fic is great. I do to. Ill do my best in future chapter's.**_

_**Hotaru4sesshoumaru4ever: Thank you, I will update as soon as I can.**_

_**Mikedirntrocks90: Oooo another fan. Thank you for liking what I wrote.**_

_**KatonKageNaruto: Dont worry, I will as in a chapter on what the other two are dealing with. **_

_**Fic lover: I answered your review on my profile. Please read it.**_

_**Michelle Prom: Longer! How much longer? My finger's are falling off as it is! Arrgh, the thing's I do for my fan's. Alright, ill make them longer. What do you want, six, eight, ten thousand words! And I will be trying to put in some humor in further chapter's, just to lighten the mood in places.**_

_**Animemaster168: I know. Your the second reviewer to say that. Im using word pad to write this, and before you say anything esle, I cant get any other word processor's, dad's crammed so much crap into this computer that it cant take anymore. Im using a spelling ace for the harder word's, so hang in with me.**_

_**Inuyasha-backlashwave: Thanks for the review, ill do my best to keep you happy.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Helish Battle Part II

_**Again, the same thing apply's here from the last chapter. If anybody's quisy around blood, don't read. I don't want to have reviews that say it was my fault for making them sick. This will be my longest chapter yet, just at the request of a reviewer who wanted longer chapter's. I apologize for the long delay, I just moved and it's taken three week's for the Internet company to hook me up with a new modem. **_

_**Hellish Battle Part Two------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Sango----------------------------**

Sango took a quick step back as the hammer hit. She left saving the girl up to Inuyasha. She did a quick roll behind Boss and was about to hit him with her sword when Inuyasha jumped back into the fray. She saw that she wasn't needed. So she quickly turned around, only to find another large man standing in front of her. This one had large metal claw's on his hand's, giving her enough info that he might be big, but he was also quick. It seemed all the large men in this town had speed backing them up. The man was the first to charge, as he headed directly toward Sango. Sango did a quick back flip and landed on a nearby pillar, causing the man to smash head first into it. The man reeled back, his nose broken, as blood gushed from it. He shook his head, trying to get his vision straightened out, but not before Sango took a leap, landed on the ground, and did another back flip, this time letting her feet smash into his chin. The man went flying through the air, a small trail of blood flowing down his chin, as he crashed into the ground.

Sango shook her head. "This is the best you have?" The man grunted, and slowly got to his feet. He shook his head a couple of time's, trying to clear it. Sango backed up and prepared for another attack. What came next caught her unprepared. While her mind was preoccupied with the large man in front, one of his lackey's sneaked up behind her. He sung his knife, but she was quick enough to catch it and throw him back into the sea, but that gave the man enough time to charge her. He lowered his shoulder and rammed her. She was flung in the air like a rag doll, then landed with a thud. The man then walked up to her and kicked her hard in the gut, sending her a few feet through the air, then landing again, this time blood was coming from her mouth. The man then took a running jump, intending on smashing her with his weight. At the lost moment she rolled out of the way, allowing him to crash into the already mangled dock. She slowly got to her feet shakily, and leaned on her Hiraikotsu for support. The man got to his feet quickly and charged her again, his arm outstretched so the claw's were ready to slice her apart. Sango waited for the right moment. And waited. And waited. The man was only four feet from her. Three. Two. Suddenly, Sango brought her Hiraikotsu up and smashed it down hard on the man's outstretched arm. She could have sworn the sickening crack could be heard from around the bay, as the man's arm snapped like a twig. Sango quickly rolled out of the way as the man crashed to the ground with the force of his on momentum. The man did not yell in pain, only whimpered a little. When he got to his feet his arm was dangling at an odd angle, but he just brushed it off as if it were just a scratch.

Before he got any idea's Sango swung her Hiraikotsu at him, sending it through the air and into his gullet. The man let out an 'oommph' and went flying across the harbor. When her weapon came back to her, she got ready for another swing, due to the fact that the man was getting up...again. When he got to his feet, a bit painfully, he did something unexpected. He shot his claw's at her. The went so fast that she didn't even see them until she felt six searing point's of pain in her body. When she looked down, she found that three had pierced her right thigh, two had pierced her right arm, and one, which had gone off course, had gone deep into her stomach. She doubled over in pain, holding back tear's that wanted to be shed from the torture. But at the sound of the man's pained laughter, she stood up, and swung her Hiraikotsu. As she swung, she grimaced as the claw's sliced deeper into her body, but she held on grimly and let her weapon fly. Unlike before, where it had just thrown him across the bay, this time it sliced him in half. As it sliced blood, bile, and bodily acid's went flying every where. When it finished his lower intestine's were dangling out with all the liquid's dripping out. When both half's hit the ground, the extra muscle tissue in the leg's just above the thigh's feel out, as well as the rest of his dripping intestine's tract, followed by the liver, bladder, and part of the kidney's. He was killed almost instantly. Almost. The last thing he said, or mumbled, was something about those 'hated half-breeds and their stupid wench, or something like that, before a large amount of blood gushed from his mouth and nostrils.

Just as the Hiraikotsu spun around and headed back for Sango, it bounced off some guy's shield and went in another direction, where it was engulfed by a massive fireball, which bounced off another shield and went into another direction. The next thing she heard was a massive blast of energy and Inuyasha yelling out Shiori's name.

**Chaos-------------------------------**

Chaos took a quick dive out of the hammer's way and fell off the dock into the water. When he came back up and jumped onto the dock he sighed.

"Damn, they already have the big guy's." He took a quick look around and found about twelve flunky's around with various weapon's. "This is what im left with! Man, and I wanted a challenge."

With that one of the flunky's charged him with a short sword over his head. Chaos waited till he was a few feet away, then he charged him as well. When he got close he thrust his arm out and grabbed the man by the throat, his claw's digging into his flesh, neck muscles, jugular, and spinal cord. The man dropped his sword and grabbed the arm of his killer. Chaos only smirked, then smashed him back into the dock. The man was dead before he hit. The other men looked at each other, then three charged him. This time, Chaos stomped on the dock, flinging a wooden board into the air, which he caught. He then threw it through the air, where it hit one of the men. It pierced his chest and snapped his spinal cord before exiting the body. The man fell over dead, with his body bent in an odd shape, which aloud the men behind him to see the two broken section's of bone. The other two paused, but that was there last mistake. Chaos then generated a piercing gust of wind that he used to surround the two. They grasped at there throat's as the wind was sucked out of them. There eye's bulged and blood started pouring from there mouth's, nose's, and ear's. There suffering was short lived. With a jerk of his hand, Chaos ripped the remaining oxygen from there body's. Both there eye's rolled into the back of there head's as there body's went into a severe state of shock. Chaos watched the convulsing body for a few seconds, before he got bored of it. He quickly thrust his tail into the man's body, spun it around, and through it into the air. The bone spur's on it ripped the man's inners apart. His last moment's of life were filled with excruciating agony.

"Four down, eight to go. Who's next?"

One man, bigger then the rest, snorted. He then started walking up the the half-breed with a mallet in hand. Like before, Chaos smirked. Unlike before, he didn't allow the man the opportunity to get close. Using a gust of wind, he propelled himself forward. He was behind the man almost instantly. The man started to turn around, a startled look on his face, but Chaos would have none of that. He thrust his clawed hand forward, grabbed the man's neck, and squeezed. After a short period of squirming on the man's part, Chaos dug deeper and grabbed a hold of his spinal cord. With a quick but brutal jerk, he ripped it from the man's body, which was followed by a fountain of blood. The man was dead instantly. Chaos just stood there staring at the blood covered cord, then smiled. He turned around and showed it to the men in front of him.

"Here, catch." With that he threw the dripping piece of body part at the group of men. It landed on one, who desperately tried to pull it off. Chaos just laughed at his attempts. He then lifted the man's carcass and began to make deep cut's along the arm's and leg's.

"You know, there are many way's to cut a human body apart. I could slice along the upper arm, at this point, and it would make his entire arm cease to function. I could slice along these specific part's here along the muscle line, then carve at these point's along the flesh, and his entire arm would fall apart. It also work's with the leg's. Or, to get little more graphic but primal, I could slice out his eyeball's and feed them to him. Not one of my favorite's. Another idea is to slice along his lower jaw line just so, so that it would fall apart. Id also have to slice the bridge off to free it. With that done id be free to slice out his tongue that's connected deep in the chest. That would mean id have to cut along the throat and get the jugular out of the way. Once I get far enough down that would lead me to the rib's, so that means they'd have to be torn out. When that's done id be free to take what's left of his tongue out. O, don't worry, if im careful, he wouldn't die, just be in a lot of pain. Cool ain't it? But alas, this man's dead, so there really isn't any fun in it now is there? Anybody care to give me a live specimen? I see some likely cadet's that are up for the job. You? How about you? No? Then how about you?" As he was saying this he was dissecting the body, following what he said and using the dead man's body as an example. Now, the body had been split open along all four limb's, eye socket's, lower jaw, throat, and chest. It was a bloody mess, due to the fact that he just wanted to scare them, not impress them. Now his claw's were dripping blood, but he didn't care. He was really enjoying himself. It wasn't often that he could slice an evil doer apart, if that's what you wanted to call it. He looked down at the mess he had made, shook his head ruefully, and tossed it away. It rolled a few feet, spilling out it's content's of organ's.

At this, one of the men lost his mind. He charged. This time, Chaos used a different tactic. He used that speed trick from before and stood in front of the man. He placed his bloodied claw's over the man's mouth, grinned, and sent a crimson wave of fire down the man's throat. This man died slowly, as the fire cooked his inside's and turned them into ash. Chaos only chuckled before he let the withered corpse of the man drop to the deck. He then looked up at what remained of the cowering group, which now only had six member's left. He decided to finish them fast, they didn't offer much fun. He smirked, then generated a fireball.

With a quick thrust forward, Chaos sent the fireball toward the group. As it went through the air, he caught sight of something flying toward it, then into it. The next thing he knew was that his fireball had bounced off something and into another direction. He was about to shrug it off and generate another fireball when he heard the wind scar being unleashed, then what sounded like Inuyasha calling out to Shiori.

**Normal P.O.V.--------------------------------------------**

"Shiori!" yelled Inuyasha. Sango and Chaos looked behind to see what was wrong. When they did both there faces went pitch white. The wind scar had just engulfed the girl. Everybody, including what remained of the flunky's, stared. When the energy had passed, Inuyasha, Chaos, and Sango gapped. Instead of seeing a bloody mess as they had thought, there was Shiori, still alive, surrounded by a light purple barrier, that seemed to be generated from her hand's, which were surrounded by the same purple as her barrier. But it hadn't been strong enough to block all the energy. Her body was in a terrible mess, even more so then before. She had serious cut's along her face and chest, with a very deep one that went from the base of her throat down to her stomach. The second the energy passed her she fell, barely conscious. Inuyasha quickly pushed the men and there boss out of the way and ran for the girl. The six men in front of Chaos turned and ran for there fallen boss, forming a circle around the large man. Sango turned to go help Inuyasha but fell to her knee's. The claw's were digging to deeper into her body. At the sight of his friend's in pain, Chaos got mad.

"Sango, do you think you can land on your feet?"

"What? Umm...I think so."

"Good, because here we go." With that he slammed one fist into the ground, sending a large crop of rock to rise beneath Sango. It sent her back in the direction the Inuyasha, where she landed on her feet, but almost instantly went to her knee's. Chaos grunted, then slammed his other fist into the ground, sending another outcrop of rock to shoot up beneath him, which sent him about thirty feet into the air.

"Hellish Tundra." He called out, then brought his arm's toward his chest and started generating a fire ball. At the same time a freezing cold gripped the area surrounding the group, cold enough to cause ice to form on the ground. Chaos closed his eye's in concentration, pushed his hand's forward a bit, and unleashed a stream of fire. The men could only watch helplessly as there executioner brought forth there demise. Large needle's of ice flew up from the ground and surrounded the men, then stabbed then with great speed. Some fell in pain, other's cried out some stupid battle cry, but that changed when a cascade of fire fell on them, roasting them alive.

"Die."

When the smoke cleared, nothing remained except a few body part's that were either frozen in chunk's of ice or burnt but not to ash. Chaos then came back to earth and landed on all four's. He stood and looked at the carnage he had produced, and smiled grimly. He then turned and headed back to the hurt trio. Inuyasha was crouched by Sango, who was holding Shiori in her arm's.

"We've got to get her to a doctor soon." stated Sango.

"Who? I don't get sick and rarely hurt so I haven't been to one." said Chaos.

"What about Kaede?" questioned Inuyasha.

"Who?"

"Kaede. She's an old friend and a good healer. But she's a long way a way's from here." Sango looked worried. Shiori was in bad shape, and she herself wasn't much different. At that moment, Shiori began to stir. She tried to sit up but Sango held her down.

"Stay down, your hurt very badly."

Shiori nodded, then looked around. "What happened?"

"Let's just say, the natives got a bit restless. Nothing for you to get worried about." Chaos said before Inuyasha could tell the truth. Inuyasha gave him a sharp look, but Chaos only shrugged it off. Now was not the time to tell her that they had slaughtered her villager's, even if it was out of self-defense.

"For now, we need to get you to a friend of ours. You too Sango." Inuyasha said. He didn't want to stay near this place for too long, it might cause more trouble.

"Wait, first I want to tell my mother. Is that alright?" asked Shiori. Inuyasha nodded. Chaos came close and picked her up as gently as he could, while Inuyasha helped support Sango. She wrapped her good arm tightly around his neck, grimacing from the pain that was jarred through her body with each step. They were about halfway to the house when Inuyasha picked up the smell of something burning. The scent had been blocked by the one of brunt humans.

"Do you smell that?"

"I cant smell anything with this stench in the air. You've got the nose remember." answered Chaos. Inuyasha picked up the pace, getting a wince or two from Sango, but she hid it the best she could. When they got to the spot, they were horrified.

"Mommy!" screamed Shiori, who struggled out of Chaos's grasp and fell to the ground. She tried to stand but due to her busted leg and the condition of her other she fell to the ground hard. "Mommy!" she screamed again.

In front of them were a small group of villager's, dead, with large claw and teeth mark's all over them. Past them was the remains of a still burning house. Katsuna's house. And off to the side was Kirara, who was trying to dig into part of the house, but the fire was keeping her back. She had blood all over her, most of it of the villager's who she had tried to stop from burning the house, some her own from a few wound's along her body. Chaos quickly leaped over Shiori and into the fire, franticly throwing log's around, hoping to find the mother. Inuyasha followed suit after placing Sango next to Shiori, but instead of throwing thing's around, started smashing them. With Inuyasha's sensitive nose, he found her first.

Before him was the burnt remains of Katusna. Her body was burnt so badly that it was almost unrecognizable, except for some bit's of clothing and the pendent she had put on just before they had left. Inuyasha gently took it off, and stared at it. Chaos only sighed. This brought up a lot of memory's of his own mother. He looked at Inuyasha.

"What do we do?"

"Only thing we can."

Chaos nodded. He gently placed one hand on the ground. Instantly a mound of earth surrounded and covered the body. Chaos stood, and with a beat of his wing's, cleared a path through the flame's.

"Where's my mommy? Where is she?" asked Shiori quietly, tear's streaming down her face. Sango looked at the two half-breeds faces and knew. She pulled herself closer to the girl and held her.

"Mommy's...not here anymore Shiori. She...didnt make it." Sango said, holding the girl closer, also shedding tear's. Shiori dug her face into Sango's good arm and cried harder. Kirara walked up to the group and, after transforming to her smaller size, cuddled up on the girl's lap. Inuyasha crouched next to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Im...sorry Shiori." was all he could say. Chaos just looked up to the sky. He then brought up a clawed hand and began to draw a symbol in the air. What was different then before was that where his claw traced, a thin line of water followed. When he was done, he then put his other hand on the symbol, and almost instantly, a light rain came about. Nobody else noticed. The rain washed away the blood and carnage from around the village. It killed the fire that was still eating away at the house. It helped clear away at least some of the pain from the group's wound's. If only it could wash away the pain the group was feeling inside.

Chaos shook his head, then knelt down next to Sango. He held out his arm's to the girl, who by now had cried herself to sleep.

"Here, we got to get her to that doctor's you mentioned before. I can get her there faster then you two can." Sango nodded, then gently handed him the girl.

"Wait, how can you get her there faster?" asked Inuyasha, though he didn't really care.

"You think these wing's are just for show? Ill explain the rest later. Ill meet you there." With that he took a hard flap of his wing's and launched himself in the air. At about forty feet, he then generated a ball of fire with his tail, then it blew up. Instantly he shot forward and was out of sight in a few seconds. Inuyasha shook his head, then helped Sango to her feet.

"We have to get these thing's out of you now, so this might hurt." Sango nodded and braced herself. Inuyasha gently clutched one that was in her arm, then pulled. Sango didn't' feel much except a sting because her arm was already numb from the pain. The two in her arm were pulled out with little trouble. The one's in her leg were another issue. Two had been dug into the bone, while the other had gone almost all the way through. Only the needle like end stuck out from the back of her thigh. That one was the easiest to pull out, though it did cause her more pain then the one's in her arm. The two that had been logged into the bone were harder then before. They slid out with little effort, but the effect, though it couldn't be seen or felt now, would affect them all later very deeply. The last one, the one in her stomach, was the hardest.

Inuyasha lightly griped the part that was sticking out, and started to pull ever so gently. He hadn't even moved it two centimeter's before Sango let out a scream and started shaking uncontrollably. Inuyasha stopped pulling and the shaking stopped. Sango was breathing hard. Her skin had turned a deathly pale and she was sweating profusely. She shuddered one last time before opening her eye's, which were glazed, her face contorted from pain. It was then that Inuyasha started to worry. That claw had latched onto something vital and he didn't know what. Inuyasha propped her up onto his lap.

"I cant get this one out, I need to get you to Kaede's fast, shell know what to do. Your going to have to deal with some pain, but it will be out soon." Inside though, Inuyasha had his doubt's. If the wound was enough to make her convulse, it was very serious.

Sango nodded slightly, but her skin was going back to it's normal color. Inuyasha waited a few more minute's for the pain to subside, then he stood up along with her.

Before she could say anything, he picked her up bridal style and started walking to the forest.

"Inuyasha, what do you think your doing? I can walk by myself you know." gasped Sango, though a light blush was forming on her cheek's.

"Feh, you can barely stand, let alone walk." Kirara caught up and jumped into Sango's lap, where she was cuddled by Sango. They continued to walk through the forest without saying anything. There was nothing to say. All they could do was hope Shiori pulled through, physically yes, but mostly emotionally.

The rain continued to pour, this time noticed by the two walking in the forest. Inuyasha continued to walk, but stared up at the sky along with Sango and Kirara, all three wondering the same thing. What was next?

**Inuyasha-backlashwave: Interesting combination for a name. I take it the backlashwave is your favorite move? Yes, it would suck if a mountain of energy were flying toward your already battered body. Need more suspense?**

**Phantom Writer: She didn't die, as you can very well read. But that doesn't mean i wont kill her later. Don't know. I would start worrying for her safety now if I were you. It only gets worse up ahead.**

**SnowFox13: Thank you. I am trying to work out on detail's, I still feel they are abit sketchy. So you can look forward to more. . .graphic chapter's ahead. Think you can handle it?**

**Demon Exterminator Barbie: Thank you for the complement, I feel this is one of my best work's yet, next to my Destruction, 'halo be thy name fic. I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistake's, I didn't have Open Office. I downloaded it the other day, so I hope you saw and improvement in the chapter. Hmmm, so you want to join the Chaos fan club? Im thinking he would welcome it, it might get his attention off some dark memory's, though he wont like it if all the girl's, yourself included start hollering and screaming for no good reason. He doesn't like loud noises, so don't be surprised if he smite's a few of you. No offense on his part intended.**

**Gbygreatestfic: Ok, im getting really tired of you hounding me on MY creation. If listened to you for two chapter's, and it's getting boring. No offense, but you sound like a broken tape recorder. Yes, this is an Inuyasha Sango fic, but, god's forgive me, they cant last on there own. They are both immensely strong, and together there almost god like, but that doesn't go for there personality's. They are both very serious, and without somebody to lighten up the mood from time to time, a big fight would insure. Chaos is in there because he keeps up abit of comedy, and he keeps the flow of the story flowing. The story would quickly lose it's flow if it were just the two of them. Think about it. How exactly would romance start if nobody pushed it along abit? By themselves, it might happen, but that would only go if some life or death situation presented itself, and I don't write that way. Yes, it did take me thirteen hour's to write the last chapter, I have school remember. I take brake's from the work to write a paragraph or two, then at the end of the day, I revise it to fit the story more. Why should I make Chaos die when there isn't a good enough reason? As far as I can tell, many people have taken a liking to him. Why should I change it for the sake of one person? Yes, a different person DID write the last two chapter's. Me. As i continue to read other writer's fic's, I continually change my writing style to match my personality, and what I feel at the time. I did write the first two chapter's, but I was anxious to see what people would say about them, then I found out another writer had the same idea, so I had to trash most of mine and make room for new one's. The reason I have Chaos in it so deeply is because I want reader's to understand what he's like, and how he affects the other character's in the story. From this chapter on, im going to balance the character's role's out so that each one gets his or her say in the matter. And, if you hadn't noticed, Inuyasha wouldn't be able to kill Chaos, they are evenly matched in term's of power and strength. I don't go by the motto, 'the hero always wins all fights,' like some writer's do. I believe that all character's, either good or bad deserve an equal chance in a fight, so I use each of there quality's to the max. Iv watched the series's from start to almost finished and Iv got the impression that she's always watching out for all the member's of there team, so I brought that quality over to the story. Chaos will remain a character in this story until I see fit. What do you have against the name? And I never said Chaos was a hero, nor a villain. I just named him after what he causes best. What would you want me to call him? Dragon? Destruction? Abyss? Terror? Inferno? If this story really bug's you so much, stop reading. Im tired of your constant whining. Either give me helpful advice and/or criticism, or don't give me anything at all. **

**Firestarter4life: I like the new name, except Id go with Flaming Inferno. . .o my god, I just created a new attack move. . .cool Yes, thank god you are not queasy, because this story is going to be chock full of this type of thing. Worst! Pouts Then mines not the best? Dang, must work on that. No problem, ill continue reviewing as long as you keep writing. As for your other two reviews, we can talk about those on Runescape, or email if you wish, though I already said they were alright.**

**Brookie: Thank you. Should I add you too my list of story fan's?**

**WhoTheFuckIsTreCool90: don't ask me who he is, I havn't even heard the name TreCool before Your in luck, this story will stay graphic, even more so then what iv written above if i can keep up the pace. Goes back to reading anatomy journal's on human body structers.**

**V.X.O: It's been bothering me, what's your name stand for? don't panic, nothing really bad happened. . .yet. Ill update the story as soon and as much as my time table permit's.**

**SassyRecombinantpassions:** **Thanks for the complement, ill try my best to keep up, as you say, good work.**

**KawaiiYoukai9517: I take it your another fan of gory thing's? Good, then you wont be disappointed with later chapter's, or so I hope.**

**Obliviandragon: Awesome name, why didn't I think of it? Ah, thank you, I try to keep thing's rolling. And I agree with you whole heartedly. I would much rather be called 'weird' and have few dark friend's the be normal and be like everybody else. Glad to know there's yet another dark soul out there that likes being different. Keep it up my dark friend.**

**The 1st Galactic Empire: Star War's fan ehh? Sorry to burst your bubble, Im not. Only pretty good? Damn, Im aiming to be the best.**

**Laurie Hall: don't worry, the romance starts, abit slowly, in the next chapter. So I hope the wait was worth it. The past few chapter's has just been to give the character's texture, and to add abit to the storyline. So, your a Chaos fan too ehh? Seem's like those day's I spent reading dark humor book's finally payed off.**

**Well, my dark, demonic, gory reader's, this concludes yet another chapter in this gripping hopefully saga of, well, im not really sure what it's about besides blood, gore, anger, darkness, power, betrayal, heart-ache, devotion, friendship, heart, and love. . .o damn, I gave away too much for the future storyline. I hope that keeps you all reading ahead. And as a treat for all of you who have faithfully stuck by while I write this agonizingly slow story, our little group of injured outcast's will run into two betraying, backstabbing character's who we all know and hate, the sorry excuse for a priestess, and the perverted lecherous excuse of a monk. All in the next chapter. Wont that be a treat? And, as an added bonus, romance will start between are favorite couple, though it will be slow going. The next chapter will just show each other how they are starting to feel about one another. Further, I could have a cat-fight erupt between are favorite demon slayer and a weak priestess if you want. But you have to ask nicely. And, if that wernt enough, there will be a fight between Inuyasha and/or Kouga that is, if you guy's want him in the next chapter. If not, that can also be arranged. You just have to tell me in your reviews. while Chaos and Miroku struggle to see who's control of the wind is strongest. There are still many thing's about Chaos's untapped power's that I have yet to get into All that will be in the next chapter, so stay tuned, if you wish to see more. O, and don't worry, they wont kill each other, that will come near the end of my tale, it will just show you how much they will start to hate each other. Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Recovering

_**Alright, here's the chapter you've been waiting for. I tried to send it off from Microsoft word, but it won't take the damn thing. This chapter is abit shorter then my last few, which is a shame, butI've run out of ideas for this chapter. I tried to correct all the little spelling mistakes, but I dont know how well I did. Sorry if theres alot.**_

_**My deepest apologies to all my readers. Some . . . issues, have come up, which has kept me from writing. But thanks to my best friend, I have now started getting back into the swing of things. Prepare thyself mortals, my reign over this realm has begun again.**_

Chaos- - - - -

As he glided through the sky, following the vague directions Sango had given him, his mind wondered back to the events that had flowed in the past few days. Finding new "friends," having a few interesting battles, destroying an entire village. It had all been . . . interesting. Now he was actually trying to save a life? Never happened before. As he gazed down at the broken girl in his arms, he noticed that his thought of the group as a whole had changed, that maybe he could let down his guard, let the secrets out.

Maybe.

He'd just have to wait and see. He had been hurt before, so he wasn't about to let loose the waterfall yet. His gaze leveled back at the sky before him. In the distance a small town was emerging form the shadow of a large forest. Chaos chuckled lightly. After his claim of hating humans, who'd thought he'd be heading back to one of there small villages? Seems he was changing a bit. Just a small bit. Nothing more, nothing less. As he glided over the village, a memory crept up on him, of a village long ago, filled with people yelling and laughing. He could remember kids running though the streets, traders giving out there wares, house wives talking to one another about the latest gossip. Then the scene changed to one of fire, carnage, and death.

Chaos grunted and shook his head, dislodging the thoughts. He closed his wings a bit and angled down for the forest rim, looking for a place to land. A smile crept up on his face as he imagined a roaring fire racing through the trees. Add a flood in the village, with a powerful tempest and ice storm going on around the sky, filled with thunder and lighting. Chaos prided himself in knowing he had elemental power on his side. Fire was powerful, but was kept in check by ice, followed by wind, which stopped short of earth, which was struck down by lighting, after which stopped at wood. A darkness started descending on his thoughts, and he could feel something he hadn't felt in a long time. A sense of . . .power, energy, and an undying hunger.

A shake in his arms by the young girl brought him out of his reverie. He glanced once again at the ground, and upon finding a nice place to land, did just that. As he looked around the village from the safety of his hiding place, he noticed that now many people lived here, maybe two dozen, give or take a few. He spotted an old woman minding some plants in from of a small hut. Chaos snorted. He really disliked gardening. Besides it taking to much time, which he believed he could spend elsewhere, it also took a gentle hand. Yah, sure, like he had a gentle bone in his body. He paused, rethinking that last train of though. That wasn't exactly true. He could be gentle, at one time. But that part of him had been striped bare, to be replaced by what he was today. Another gentle stirring in his arms brought his mind back to the present.

Glancing around one more time, checking to see if the old woman was alone, he moved out from the protection of the trees. Cautiously walking up to the woman, not wanting to scare the crap out of her, he stopped behind her and coughed to get attention. Placing a wrinkled hand on her back, he straightened up with a grunt. Turning slowly, she examined the pair in front of her with a wary eye. Chaos stayed silent, out of false respect, but after fifteen seconds of this, he lost it.

"Alright, can you help her or not, I don't have all day."

Kaede sighed. This demon needed to learn respect for his elders.

"Come in, Ill see what I can do."

Inuyasha------------------------------

Inuyasha raced through the forest, weaving around tree after tree that got in his way, occasionally jumping over a ravine or large rock. All the while his thoughts were on the person in his arms. She had dozed off an hour ago, and Inuyasha let her. After the fighting she had gone through, she needed it. He was still worried about the claw still in her gut, which was still visible. The bleeding had stopped, so Inuyasha breathed a little easier, but it still made him uneasy the way she had convulsed when he had tried to pull it out. It must have been in really deep. A quick glance at Kirara, who was also dozing, and he picked up the pace.

Inuyasha started cursing himself when the sun hit the horizon. He didn't think that they were that far from the village. Worse yet, something was wrong with his nose. He couldn't pick up any scents, except those that were close, namely the two in his arms. Inuyasha grunted, and then slowed his speed to a stop. After taking a quick glance around, he found a high tree to rest in. After finding a nice size branch, he landed, and gently put Sango down so he could try and get his bearings. Jumping off again, he landed on yet another branch, this one at the highest point of the tree. Nothing, all he could see was more forest, and his sense of smell wasn't working yet either.

He glanced back down beneath him, and noticed that Kirara had climbed the tree with him and was looking across the landscape with a wondering stare. Obviously her nose wasn't working either. Strange. Maybe something was in the air that blocked it. Maybe a demon was near that had that kind of affect. Inuyasha grunted in frustration. Without his nose to guide them, he couldn't find the village. Inuyasha jumped back down to the branch with Sango on it. She seemed to still be dozing. He was about to jump off to get a fire going when she grabbed his arm.

"O, so you're awake."

Sango blinked a few times, gaining her bearings. "Where are we?"

"Not sure. Something's up with the air. I can't smell anything."

Sango sighed and glanced up. Kirara jumped from the high branch and onto her shoulder.

Inuyasha patted her hand that was still grasping him.

"You feel okay?"

"I guess. I don't feel much right now."

Inuyasha nodded, not actually understanding what that meant. He hopped off the branch onto the ground and started gathering wood to get a fire going. Night was fast approaching and he didn't want to have Sango out in the cold.

After a minute or so he had enough wood. he had just got the fire going when his ears picked up something moaning from above. He immediately leapt into the trees above him to Sango's position. When he got there she was very pale and sweaty. Her hands were also bloody he crouched down besides her to hold her in place. On her lap was the claw that had dug so deeply into her side.

Inuyasha had remembered how much pain it had been just to tug on it. He couldn't imagine how much she had gone through to actually pull it out. He then picked her up very gently and jumped down, putting her close to the fire. Putting a few more sticks in the fire to get some more light, he got close to examine her wounds. The two on her arm were doing well, having healed enough to stop bleeding, though they were still bruising. He then gently held her thigh in one hand, brushing away the torn cloth with the other. He felt a bit guilty for doing this, and didn't know exactly what would happen if Sango was fully conscious, but he'd have to deal with it later. The three marks were not doing as well as the ones on her arms, the bruising was much worse, but they weren't bleeding, so Inuyasha covered them with the torn cloth again. He then moved up to her torso. at first glance it looked fine, but upon closer inspection he noticed that it was bleeding. Not heavily, but it was a constant flow.

"Damn it." Inuyasha muttered. He looked around for something soft to cover her wound up with, but nothing showed itself. He then got an idea. Taking off the upper part of his kimono, he put it on her. It hung loosely on her slim frame, but it was what he wanted. He then said a silent prayer as he ripped most of the leggings of her left leg. He used it to tie the kimono tightly around her, stemming the flow of blood some. Inuyasha sat back and took in a quick breath. Inuyasha glanced over his handy work, shaking his head some. It wasn't the best, but at least the bleeding had slowed.

Kirara climbed down from her spot in the tree above and snuggled up to Sango. Inuyasha put a few more sticks in the fire and sat close to her and fell asleep. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open when something crashed down near him. He sprang to his feet and glanced around, but couldn't see much through the shadows of the trees. The fire was still burning, but the half moon was reaching the top of the sky. His sense of smell was working somewhat better now, so he could detect a demon near, but not enough to pinpoint where. He turned and glanced at Sango, who was still asleep. Kirara had already transformed and was standing over her protectively. She was actively sniffing the air, but it seemed her nose was working just as well as Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had just turned around when a fist smacked him in the head from behind.

"Damn it pup, how can you fall asleep with her like this!"

Inuyasha sprang to his feet and tried to return the punch, but Chaos easily dodged it.

"Why the hell did you do that? And why aren't you with Shiori!"

Chaos patted Kirara on the head and bent down to check Inuyasha's handy work.

"Not bad. Better then I would have done."

"Stop trying to skip my questions."

"I'm not. Damn, can't you take a compliment? Geez, and people say I'm touchy. First off, I hit you because you had it coming, secondly, Kaede had to do something to Shiori that involved some nudity, which, if I do say so myself, I would not like to see. Thirdly, I came because when you didn't show at sunset, Kaede sent me to go fetch you two, or three, counting the cat."

"It took you until midnight to find us?"

"Yes, yes it did. Now lay off while I show you losers . . . wait, your the loser, the girl and cat aren't. Anyway, I'll show you the way back to the village."

Inuyasha grunted, then bent down and picked Sango up gently in his arms. She groaned but remained asleep. He then got onto Kiraras back,. Kirara leapt into the air as softly as she could and took to the skies. Chaos was close behind, beating his wings above.

"Tell me, why didn't you take to the air before and follow me?"

"I wanted to give Kirara time to rest, after the fighting she did back there."

"Pardon me for being blunt but. . .you do remember she's a demon. She doesn't get tired like humans do. What was the real reason?"

"Nothing. I already said the reason. Besides, I wasn't really thinking about that at the time, only that Sango here might die because of these wounds. So lay off."

"Fine, fine, I'll obey. . .for now."

Inuyasha glanced back down at Sango, his eyes dancing across her face. He absent mindedly brushed a strand of hair from her face, as his thoughts continued on, such as what would happen next, would Shiori be ok, how he could shut the damned dragon up, and most of all, what would happen to Sango. He was worried, sure, but more so then usual, which confused him.

"So, what is it between you and her?" asked Chaos, breaking Inuyasha out of his thoughts.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nothing, we are just good friends. Nothing more."

"Doesn't seem that way to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Hey, you haven't told me yet. How'd you, a half-breed, and her, a demon slayer, hook up?"

"Naraku sent her after us to kill us. She was under his control through a jewel shard, so she didn't have much of a choice."

"Strange way to become friends. You said 'us.' You mean you have more in your group?"

"'Were' in our group. There were three others."

"Where are they now?"

Inuyasha glanced down again at Sango.

"We. . .they. . .us. . ."

". . .That hard to say, huh?"

"You dont have to say anything. they either died, kidnapped, or betrayed you. I'll tend to think that they betrayed you. If they were dead, then you wouldn't be here, or speak of them with. . .disgust in your voice. Kidnapped is out of the picture since if they were, you would be out looking for them. So betrayed seems the best option. See? Im not a total idiot." Chaos shrugged, then took the lead.

Inuyasha shook his head. Chaos seemed to be full of surprises. He wasn't sure he was ever going to tell Chaos, or Shiori, the details of what happened. Having your heart ripped out was painful enough, but when it was done the second time, it was almost to much to beat. The only thing that kept him going had been Sango, and of course, Kirara. She still kept him going, though he wouldn't tell her that. He didn't want to put something else on her shoulders already.

"We're there."

Inuyasha looked up, then back at the gourn. The village was coming up in the distance, along with the gentle lights from the huts. It wouldnt be long now until Sango could get the care she needed. Kirara landed just outside Keade's hut. Inuyasha climbed off and walked in, glancing around until he found the old priestess in the back, who was putting a fresh cloth on Shiori's forehead. She slowly got to her feet and turned around, staring at the two who had entered.

"Don't ye know how to stay out of trouble?"

"Not now, she needs help."

Kaede sighed and went over to the side to get a fresh cloth. She pointed to another unoccupied corner. After Inuyasha had laid Sango gently down, Kaede walked over and stared at the young woman.

"Crude, but effective." She slowly and carefully took off the makeshift wrap. She examined the kimono, noticing that a lot of blood had been absorbed into the fabric. Putting that aside, she started inspecting the wound. Inuyasha grunted, seeing that he was no longer needed, and went outside to wait. Inuyasha stared up at the sky, which was now starting to cloud over, and couldn't help but feel nostalgic about the old days, when the group had been whole, when there wanst any betrayal to deal with between eachother.

"So, the stubborn pup does have a heart."

Inuyasha looked up to see Chaos perched on a beam hanging off the roof of the hut.

"I have a heart, im just not sure if you have one."

Chaos tilted his head.

"What would make you think that?"

"For the past few days you keep up this tough act, like you are so much more powerful then us. You try and act all high and mighty, but it wont work on me."

"What makes you think I'm not more powerful then you? That I dont have the right to lord it around?"

"When we fought, I almost killed you. You even admitted it. Though I do have a question. How was it that you were able to block my backlash wave?"

"For one, I never admitted that I was almost beat by you. I said you were stronger then those pathetic mortals, that's it. And two, don't you know that dragons are immune to just about any harmful effects from either magics or attacks?"

"Well, no, not really. . .except for that time when my brother used a dragon's arm to fend off my sword."

"Well then, I'll let you know that dragons can fend off most of those."

"What can't they fend off?"

"Now why would I tell you a weakness of mine?"

"Fine, dont tell me. I'll find out sooner or later."

Chaos shrugged, got up, and disappeared somewhere in the night.

Seven hours later---------------------

Inuyasha's eyes opened slowly, then looked around slowly. He found that he was laying on a mat, inside somebodys hut. he slowly sat up and rubbed his head. he didnt remember falling asleep.

"Good, ye have awoken." Inuyasha looked up to see Keada. She was drying her hands with a cloth and looking him over. Inuyasha rubbed his head, trying to piece together what happened.

"Ye fell asleep. The other demon brough you in and left."

"Ugghhh, my head."

"You received some injuries from and even you will have to tell me, but only after you are well."

Inuyasha looked around slowly for any sign of his two injured companions.

Shiori was sleeping peacefully, but she had heavy cloth wrapped around her small frame, making her look twice as big as she really was. Sango, on the other hand, wasn't looking any better then before.

"Whats wrong with Sango?"

"Nothing that I havn't fixed. It is just her body doing the healing that I wasn't able to do. She will be able to get up and move around by tomorrow."

Inuyasha nodded, took one more look at her, and left. Outside, he found the day to be warm, with people chatting and going about their everyday business. Since there wasn't anybody to actually talk to, Inuyasha went for a stroll around the village. Passing near the forest edge on his third time around, he found Chaos leaning back against a tree, asleep.

A grin started to creep up onto his face as he thought of a way to get him back for all the questions, and the head shot, he had been put through the night before. The plan the crepped into his mind was to either 1) douse water all over him 2) body slam him into the ground 3) yell at him in an annoying way. He discarded the first and third option since he didnt want to run back to the village well to get the water, and he didn't feel like making himself an idiot for this guy was worth it. Body slam would work well. Yes, it would work very well.

Inuyasha lept into the tree branch just above Chaos as quitly as he could, and looking down to mark his target, dived for him. When he hit, he thought he heard an oomf, and felt something soft beneath him, but couldnt actually see because of all the dust in his face. Getting to his feet, he looked down at the ground. No dragon. Just a hole with alot of leaves in it. Inuyasha turned around, but was hit in the head by a flying projectile.

"Ouch! What the hell-"

"Next time, look before you leap. It might save you a few bruises."

Looking up, Inuyasha saw that Chaos had, but some miracle, up on the branch he had lept from, sitting lazily with his legs swinging back and forth, munching on a rice ball.

"How the hell did you get up there!"

"No big deal. Your so slow I could out race you in my sleep."

"I'll get you next time."

"Now who sounds like a child?"

"Don't worry about it. You're to uptight for your own good. You'll never catch a girl like that."

"What? How would you know about that?"

"I've lived long enough to gain some experience."

"And that would be. . ."

"A few centuries. Anyway, how are the girls?"

Inuyasha glanced back at the village.

"Kaede said that they would be fine. Sango looks unwell, but she said that that was natural. She should be on her feet by tomorrow."

"Shiori?"

"As far as I could tell, shes sound asleep."

"Kirara?"

"No clue. Haven't seen her."

Chaos nodded once before leaning back against the tree lazily, his legs hanging off the side with his tail swishing back and forth. Inuyasha shook his head, thinking he'd never beable to pull off that relaxed look Chaos could show. Turning around, he headed back for the village. For the rest of the day, Inuyasha traveled around the village, helping people with simple tasks, getting there thanks, and doing just about nothing.

He was strolling through a small grove of trees when he saw Shiori leaning on Kirara in the shade of a small tree.

"Hiya!" Shiori called out brightly. She let go of Kirara and started limping over to where Inuyasha stood. Most of the cloth that had been wrapped around her body had been removed, all exept some on her forehead, upper thighs, torso, and lower arms. Inuyasha met her half way, where she leaned on him for support.

"You shouldn't be out. Why aren't you still asleep like your supposed to be?"

Shiori looked up at him with bright eyes. "I couldn't sleep anymore. I already slept to much. I was also hav-" She was stopped by a sob that broke from her throat as her eyes teared up.

"She. . .shes gone. . .isn't she?"

Inuyasha looked up, staring into the distance.

"Yah, she is. But I dont think she suffered."

"Really?"

"Really."

Shiroi sniffled, then cuddled up to Inuyasha.

"T-that doesnt m-make it fe-el any better. S-shes still g-gone."

Inuyasha held her close, not having anything else to say. What could he say? He was never good with words. Kirara padded over from her spot under some tree branches and lay next to them, wrapping her tail around the two half-breeds.

In the hut- - - - - - - - -

Sango tossed and turned in her sleep. Disturbing nightmares had been plaguing her for a good few hours now, but she couldn't wake up from them.

In them she would see herself battling two powerful foes, with her friends beside her, then something would blow up and everything would be swept clean. Then later she would see herself fighting some strange wizard, or spell caster, she couldn't tell. Next she could see her companions and herself battling Naraku. Lastly she would see something. . .dark, something ominous, but she couldn't see through the mist to make out what it was. But the constant feeling that somebody was watching her just wouldn't leave her alone.

Somewhere. . . dark- - - - - -

The place was filled with mist, which swirled around a lone figure. Power was emminating off of it in waves, power which had not been seen before. . . power that kept building, ready to be used. Its hunger could be felt by anybody near, it's longing for life, and death. Its want to cause. . . something. . . something big. . . was overwhelming. Its need to be used had lasted for what seemed like an eternity. But soon, very soon it would be awoken. Very soon it would feed, and soon it would be full. It would be. . . unleashed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Now my readers, the true story has begun. Now that the gang is together, the plots that I have plotted in my ploting head are about to come to pass. Ready yourselves. My apologies again for making you all wait so long for this chapter. I'll get the next one out as soon as possible, so don't rush me._**

**_Devilchild34: Make them fight? Why do you even have to ask. If made out the fight scene from the very begining. You can count on the fact that they are going to fight._**

**_Phantom Writer: As you can see above, I haven't killed her. . .yet. Yes, I agree with you, she's like a member of the family. Glad you caught that point that I'm trying to create, how they are a family, though ragged around the edges. And you? Threatening me? You can! You have no power over me._**

**_Obliviandragon: Hope I haven't disappointed you with the chapter._**

**_Brookie: Lemons? I doubt it. It might get abit heated, but writing lemons is not my style. Fighting is just about all I know. Bear with me._**

**_Demon Exterminator Barbie: Yes, I am trying, for your sake. Swoon, eyes. . . I believe that he will be freaked out. Not many things freak him out, exept girls. He shall never understand the way girls think._**

**_SpottedShadow2947: Yes, I like being descripitive. Ill continue that for the rest of the story._**

**_Dragon King: Agreed. She was way to possessive over are half-breeded friend. Inuyasha kill Kagome? I'm still thinking on that._**

**_Spudz: I hope to not disappoint you with my character._**

**_Inuyasha-backlashwave:Well, she only had one family member, her mom. Dad was already dead. Backlashwave. Ill be sure to put it in some more._**

**_Dark-Syaoran: I will try and keep it realistic. I'll do my best to keep it up through the rest of the story._**


	7. Chapter 7: Philosophy

Okay people, here's another chapter. Its shorter then my others, so I apologize for that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango opened her eyes slowly as sunlight poured in from the open doorway. Propping herself up on her elbows, she looked around and noticed nobody was in the hut with her. She lay back down and tried to go back to sleep. It didn't happen.

"Rise and shine! Suns up and you've slept too much!" Chaos said in his normally obnoxious manner. He went over to Sango and plopped himself down next to her. When he didn't get a response from her he started poking her. All that did was make her groan and roll over with her back to him. He frowned at this, thinking of something new to do. Suddenly, a flash of inspiration seem to hit him. He bent down close to her ear and started whispering.

Inuyasha had just walked into the hut to find Sango up and staring wide eyed at Chaos with a serious blush all over her face. Chaos, on the other had, had a smug look on his face. When he looked over at Inuyasha, he gave him a big smile, then sat back and started tapping his tail on the ground for no apparent reason. This only made Sango blush worse. Inuyasha was about to ask what the matter was between the two when Shiori and Kirara walked in.

"Hiya!" Shiori sayed brightly. Kirara mewed her greeting, then sprang into Sango's lap. Sango only looked down at her little friend and started stroking her, while Shiori took a seat next to her.

"So now, what's on today's agenda?" asked Chaos.

"Easy. Lets go hunting for the jewel shards." Inuyasha said in his matter-of-fact way.

"Where are we going to find them? I don't know of anyway of doing that unless you have a priestess with you. And Keade is a little old to be wandering the countryside with us." Shiori said thoughtfully.

They all sat there for a few minutes, thinking about something that could help them.

"I know!" said Chaos loudly."

"What?"

"Lets go out and kill every demon that we can find! Were bound to find one or two shards. We'll call it the Demon Killing Spree!"

Sango looked at him glumly.

"Is that all you can think about? Killing?"

"Yes, yes it is." Said Chaos firmly.

"Then you really need to find yourself a hobby." Shiori said.

"I don't see any of you having any bright ideas." Said Chaos in his own defense.

"I may have a solution." Said Keade from behind Inuyasha. At this intrusion to their conversation, Inuyasha growled in irritation, but let her continue.

"Shiori, you have the power to project barriers, which comes from your fathers side of the family, do you not?" Getting a nod from Shiori, she continued. "Interesting. Have you, by any chance, ever felt a sensation like something was calling you?" Getting another nod from Shiori, she finished. "Good. These two are signs of you possessing some form of spiritual powers. I'm not exactly sure as to them being the same as mine, or Kagomes, but they are similar. Iv just never yet heard of a demon with them."

The other three occupants in the room looked at Shiori in wide eyed wonder. Little Shiori, of the bat demon tribe, a priestess . . . who knew?

"So . . . she can sense the jewel shards?" asked Sango.

"I do not know for sure, that can only be found out by action. Im not even sure if it's the shards that she can sense. It may be something else. So I suggest you go out and test that theory."

Inuyasha, followed closely by Chaos, sprang to their feet and speed out the door, ready to leave just then. Sango was a little slower to leave, needing some help from Shiori and Keade to pack their own bags to be ready to leave.

"I was hoping on staying a few more days to rest up, but I guess that won't happen." Sango said longingly.

"I'm not. I haven't ever been on an adventure before, so I can wait for this!" Shiori said happily.

"Believe me, its going to soon become boring. All we do is walk along trails from village to village, hunting for shards that come along at the worst of times. Things to get lively when a good fight comes our way, but those are rare in coming. So basically all we do is walk . . . and walk, and walk some more." Said Sango dryly.

"That doesn't matter much to me. I haven't ever been outside my own village, so this will all be new to me. Don't worry, Ill try to keep you from getting bored."

At noon the group headed out, waving goodbye to Keade, who made them promise to come back and visit her every so often. Inuyasha took the lead as always, followed closely by Chaos, who pestered him with questions, who was then followed by Sango and Shiori.

The day went by with nothing popping out at them, as well as that night. The next they continued on the same way, until Inuyasha got fed up with Chaos's constant babbling. Chaos only grinned, and then turned his attention to Sango.

"So now, how are you today?" he asked innocently.

"Fine, thank you."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Walking."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"But you've got a demon cat that can fly you anywhere you want."

"I don't do that unless I have to. There's a reason we have legs you know."

"O, I know, but flying is so much easier. And funner."

"That may be for you, but not for me."

"True, were not all the same. I mean, look at us. Three half-breeds who are outcasts to society, and demon cat who's all alone, and a human girl who fights nasty ol' demons. And yet were all here, hunting for some mystic shards that give their owners unbelievable power, and fighting anything that means us harm, and yet we all get together so well. Ah, life is full of surprises."

Sango looked at him with amusement on her face.

"I didn't know you were a philosopher or a poet."

"I'm not, but occasionally I tend to look at life in a different way. It tends to open up new doors around us and bring us new options to life."

"So, while your still thinking about this, what can you see in my future?"

"Um . . . hmm . . . lemme think about that . . . O, I know. You'll hook up with somebody strong, have a bunch of kids, become famous, do many things, yada yada yada, then grow old, and die."

Sango's look of amusement became blank.

"That's it? Nothing interesting?"

"Are you kidding? We're all, including you, going to die in some stupid quest to save some stupid jewel from some stupid demons who don't know what the hell they hold."

Sango smiled again and nodded at that.

"Sounds about right. But I don't intend on dieing in this quest. Ill go with completing this quest, saving my brother, then marring somebody strong, having kids, becoming famous, live to a ripe old age, then die peacefully."

Chaos grunted at this.

"That is a nice dream. Its too bad nice dreams usually turn sour when we least expect it."

"Sounds like you've had your dreams turn sour."

"True, but we all have had that happen to us from one time or another. Even the pup up there, which is pretending on not hearing me, has had that happen to him before. We just have to live with it and hope for the best."

"Is that your answer to all our problems?" asked Inuyasha, who had decided to get into the conversation.

"Not really. My answer to my problems is just to kill those who give me the problems. But I guess that I can't do that now can I? So my answer is take whatever life throws at you and turn it into something you can work with to your advantage."

"And if you can't do that? If the pain is to much?"

"Then you simply have to bear with it. Pain is never too much; it's just you state of mind. Those that think the pain is unbearable have two choices. They can either face it like a man, or in some cases, a woman, and work with the pain, or they can give up and die. Simple as that."

"You have a way of making things sound easier then they really are."

"O, believe me, I've experienced my share of 'unbearable pain,' but I've lived with it. So can all of you. And if you can't, Ill just make you do it." Chaos said with a smile.

"Um, I hope this isn't a bad time, but I feel a jewel shard up ahead. Or, I think it's a shard." Said Shiori, who up till now had not spoken, only listened.

The conversation finished, they turned forward and prepared for another fight, each with something to think about later on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you all go. I gave Shiori some of the known priestess powers, just to make up for the lack of Kagome in the group. I will be updating again sometime this month, so be patient please. O, and keep reviewing.

**Shadow Storm of Eternal Destruction**: There ya go. Got to see what happens. And thanks for being patient.

**AnimeMaster 168**: Yes, I'll apologize again for taking so long in the update.

**Demon Exterminatior Barbie**: No, sorry, no cuddling, though he might let you do that if he could sit down over a cup of coffee and talk to you. Then, maybe he would let you cuddle with him.

**Jeanna55**: Im no good at writing lemons. Its just doesn't fit me. But I'll think about it. Don't get your hopes up, but there might be a lemon, or at least something close to it, in later chapters.


	8. Chapter 8: Control Part I

Alrighty people, here's that chapter I promised you all. Took me a little longer then expected, but I finished it nonetheless. I hope it isn't too bad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha instantly started to sniff the air actively while Chaos leapt up into a nearby tree branch scanning the terrain. Kilala transformed, allowing Shiori and Sango to board.

"I can't sense anything demonic in the area. So you can rule out demons with the shards." Chaos stated.

"And I can't smell anything except-" Inuyasha stopped suddenly, a growl coming from his throat. How could he not have smelled that scent before? He had been forced to smell it for the past year or so.

"Now why the hell are THEY out here!"

"You mean it's THEM?" asked Sango with a frown and a bit of anger.

"Who?" questioned Shiori, who had yet to hear the whole story.

As if to answer them, three figures stepped out onto the road in front of them, followed by a much smaller figure. When both groups saw each other, the stopped short and stared.

"Inuyasha . . ."

"I know Sango. Shiori, you're still sensing the shards right?" Shiori nodded. "Then we know who has them already. I've always wanted to do this."

Inuyasha took a step forward, just to stop when a person called out.

"Inuyasha, don't take another step forward or I will shoot."

"So, what brings you this far out Kagome? You can't be looking for the shards anymore, since you don't need them."

"As a matter of fact, we are looking for the remaining shards. Could come in handy."

"Handy for what?"

"That isn't any of your concern."

"Anything that deals with the shards IS my concern, and you know it."

Kagome scoffed, and then waved him off as if he was nothing. Inuyasha frowned, but stayed in control of his temper.

"Shiori, how many shards do you sense?"

Besides the ones Sango has, um . . . two, I think. I'm not sure. Sorry."

Kagome frowned at this.

"You replaced me with Shiori!"

"I wouldn't say replaced, more like she belonged here. Besides, she is much better company then you ever where."

At this insult Kagome started to shake with barely suppressed fury.

"SIT BOY!" She cried out at the top of her voice. The beads around Inuyasha's neck started glowing as the spell took affect. But instead of smashing head-long into the ground like before, he was only sent to one knee. Sweat gleamed on his brow as he continued to fight the affects of the spell, but as the seconds wore on, it became easier as the spell faded.

"Inuyasha, I said SIT!" Again, the spell tried to smash him into the ground, and again it didn't.

This didn't last a moment sooner as Hiraikotsu went spinning toward, over, and then past Kagome's head by mere inches. When it came back to its owner, she gave a withering look at Kagome.

"What part of 'That is the last time you'll ever do that' don't you understand?" she asked pointedly, "Or do you think he was just joking? Shiori, make sure Inuyashas okay." With this she stepped out in front of the other group, Hiraikotsu in hand, waiting for their next move.

Suddenly, Koga stood directly behind her an arm wrapped around her neck.

"Now now, that is no way to talk to my Kagome now is it?" Sango could see Kagome smiling with what she thought her victory. Miroku, who was standing off near the back trees, had a panged look on his face, but he did nothing. Then she caught sight of something, and her frown turned into a smirk.

"You know, you should really not get over-confident." Said Sango.

"What?" asked Kagome.

That word had just passed from her lips when a black flash appeared behind her, one set of deadly claws stroking her throat, while the other set was at her belly.

"You should really listen to Sango, she knows what she's talking about." Said a voice filled with contempt from behind her.

"Who the hell are you! You let my Kagome go, NOW!" Yelled Koga.

Chaos smiled.

"Whatever you say." With this he brought an arm up, and then slammed his elbow into Kagome's shoulder, sending her to the ground, hard.

"Sit Kagome. Sit." He said dryly. At seeing his woman fall to the ground, Koga let go of Sango and sped toward her. He was halfway there when a clawed foot appeared out of nowhere and tripped him, sending him flying off into the forest.

"Hey, Shiori, you think you can get the necklace off of him?" asked Chaos, who had appeared next to Inuyasha.

"I don't even know what the necklace does, but I guess I can try." With that she placed both her hands on either side of the necklace. She had just touched them with the beads seamlessly fell apart for no apparent reason.

"Well, that was easy. These beads were poorly connected. Terribly craftsmanship, if you ask me." She said with some mixture of shock and triumph.

"Shiori, make sure to remind me later to thank you." Inuyasha said firmly, after giving her an affectionate rub on the head.

Meanwhile, Sango had walked up the road closer to Miroku.

"Why are you still with her Miroku? You're obviously not getting anything out of it."

"Why did you leave me Sango? I thought everything was going so well?"

"Then you are blind. You constant flirting with other girls was annoying to others and you might think it as nothing, but it was everything to me. I chosed to ignore it, thinking that you would drop it and stick with me, but that didn't happen. Then back in that village when you actually said you were going to sleep with all those girls, that did it. It showed me that you could never be faithful, even if we did get married. You couldn't, or wouldn't, stay away from other girls. So the 'us' that you thought was there, never really was, and never will be again."

"No . . . then your sure? 'We' can never be together again?" Miroku shook his head as if answering his own question. "Then I have no choice . . . but to stay where I am now."

Just then a kick sent her hard into a nearby tree, knocking the wind out of her. She fell to her knees as she gasped for breath. Looking up, she saw Koga with a scowl on his face.

"I've never had anything against you personally, but anybody who try's to interfere with Kagome's plan will pay the price."

A gentle tap on his shoulder made him look back over his shoulder. Inuyasha was standing there with his hand balled into a fist, which he used to slam into Koga's face, sending him a good ten feet back into the brush.

"And anybody who interferes in our plan will pay our price." He said with anger radiating off of him. Suddenly, the sound of an arrow being shot could be heard from behind him. He turned his head and just caught a glance of holy light when a flash appeared where the arrow should have hit. Chaos was standing there, holding the arrow that was still glowing. His hand was smoking, but he acted as if there was no pain.

"Now why would you try and shoot the pup? He hasn't done anything to you that you haven't already done ten times worse to him, now, has he?"

Kagome growled, and then notched another arrow into her bow. Just then a bolt of light hit her in the side, sending her to the ground with a groan, but not doing much more damage then that.

"Cool . . . I can shoot light!" Shiori said with a lopsided grin plastered onto her face.

Chaos grinned. "That's showing her."

Suddenly, a punch came from nowhere and slammed Inuyasha in the stomach, sending him back into Chaos. They both rolled across the road and stopped short of the other muddy side. Shiori ran over and helped Inuyasha up, while Chaos remained on the ground, though he did prop himself up on his elbows.

"Now what the hell was that for!" Yelled Chaos, but he controled his anger and looked over at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I think he wants to play."

Inuyasha grinned, knowing what was coming. Ooo, how he wanted to do this since he had first laid eyes on the wolf. Pulling Tetsusaiga from its sheath, he pointed it at Koga.

"This aught to be fun."

"You think that toy is going to stop me?" Koga said, bending down and preparing to leap.

"This 'toy,' as you say, has gotten me out of more trouble then you could imagine."

With that Koga leaped, bring his foot forward, trying to hit him in the face, but was blocked by Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha used his other hand to shove the blade forward, sending Koga to back flip off. When he landed on the ground Inuyasha smashed Tetsusaiga into the ground after him, but Koga dogged it. He landed a few feet to the side, and then dashed toward Inuyasha. He was forced to duck just as Hiraikotsu came flying over his head, taking a few small trees with it.

"Kilala!" yelled out Sango. Kilala came running down the road. When she was close enough Sango leapt onto her back the they both took from the air.

They didn't get far up when another arrow flew past them. Kilala dodged it as Sango threw her weapon again. It smashed into the trees ripped through the ground, then came back to her. She didn't hear anything, so she presumed that she hadn't hit her target. She was correct when yet another arrow flew at her, this time hitting her arm. She yelped in pain, but after a quick glance, saw that it was only a flesh wound.

"Damn bitch." She whispered as she had Kilala skim the tops of the trees as she tried to pen point Kagome's position. She spotted it when she saw a gleam from her arrow head. Leaping off Kilala, she threw Hiraikotsu at her before landing on the ground. She smiled as she saw her weapon strike a glancing blow at her torso. She didn't want to kill her, not unless she had to. Off to the side she could hear the sounds of Inuyasha and Koga, but she couldnt do anything right now. She also noticed Chaos and Shiori standing off to the side, not interfering, which she was greatfull. This was Inuyashas and her fight, and they seemed to know that.

"Y-you took Inuyasha away from me." Said Kagome as she got up with a grunt, using one arm to hold her damaged side.

"I did no such thing. You did that when you sided with Koga. I don't know what you see in him."

"You're lying. I did everything I could to be with Inuyasha, but he was so dense that he couldn't even see that!"

"No, maybe you were just too damn impatient. You act like everything has to be your way, when you want it, and how you want it. You don't stop to take into consideration his feelings, and never did."

"O please. I did everything I could to do what you just said, but it never worked. All he could think about was that damn Kikyou. He never thought about me or my feelings."

"Um, have you ever lost somebody who you gave your heart to so completely? Have you ever felt the pain of that heart shattering? And then when you find that person still alive, whom you thought dead, do you not think that those feelings might resurface?"

"He should just forget about her. She will never feel anything for him." She said with narrowed eyes. "I should be the focus of his attention, and now you've taken that away from me, just like she did."

With that she started to notch another arrow, but was stopped when the demon cat slammed into her from behind. After slowly pulling herself to her feet on shaky legs, she looked back at the cat, only to find Inuyasha standing there with an unconscious wolf behind him, who had two ugly gashes' in his legs where his jewel shards had been.

"So that's how you feel. Just because I didn't give you enough attention . . ." Inuyasha looked down at the ground. "Well, you can forget about that." Looking back up at her with cold eyes, he furrowed his brow. "I won't kill you, not now, since I don't want to cause your family any pain after all they've done for me. But mark my words, if you stand in my way again, I wont hesitate."

With that he turned back to the road to gather up Shiori and Chaos, who had been watching with thoughtful expressions. On his way he spied a little form behind a tree.

"Shippo, you don't need to travel with these people anymore. Go ahead and head back to Keade's place. I'm sure she would be grateful for the company."

Shippo smiled, and then headed off without saying a word. He knew he'd see his 'older brother' again. Sango smiled at this, and then headed for Kilala. Both walked off to trail next to Inuyasha.

Kagome thought about shooting off another arrow, but something held her back. She turned to see Miroku holding her shoulder with an anguished look on his face. She seemed to understand. Time would come when it would be finished. She would find a way to bring it all to pass.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright my intrigued readers who I simply adore. I hope you liked the little . . . spat between are new and old friends. I didn't get too deep into the fighting because, well, that would ruin things for the future now wouldn't it? About Miroku, for those that are wondering, I have nothing personal against his personality, except for his habit of being with other girls. Other then that, he isn't a bad guy, so I won't really portray him as such. Now, as for Kagome, I hate her beyond words, so you can expect her to be sliced to ribbons, or smashed flat, or whatever comes to my sick and twisted mind. As for Koga, I don't like him either, but, again, the only things I have against him is his insistent nagging of Inuyasha. I'm still deciding what to do with him. Ill leave that up to you all.

Shadow Storm of Eternal Destruction: Yes, he is abit more cheerful then before, but I would have to guess thats becuase he found a few friends. Can ya blame the guy?

Demon Exterminator Barbie: (Sigh) O, very well, you don't have to pretend you like coffee; I'll just tell you that you need you glass of water. I doubt he'll mind. Well, I don't think he will. He might. Not sure. You'll have to ask him yourself, if you can get him to talk.

AnimeMaster168: Yah, well, somebody had to go about having priestess powers, though I am going to change it all around. And yes, did you notice? He got to say something 'perverted,' as you say, and didn't get slapped for it! Chaos must be much better at that kind of thing then Miroku was.

Lady Kanna-Chan: Yes, I was just thinking the same thing. But you will have to bear with me; this is going to be a long story, with at least twenty-five to thirty chapters, easy. The romance is slow going, but Ill make sure to heat things up in upcoming chapters. Just for your pleasure. And happiness. And peace of mind. And your untold joy. And many other things that I cant think of right now. Got to go ask Chaos that. He's much better with the ladies. Or maybe I should ask Sango. She is, after all, somebody who likes romance.

LustingDarkness: Yes, I love Inuyasha and Sango as well. I'm honored that you think this is one of the best fics out there, I do try my best. True, graphic details are the best. Yes, it does make sense. My story isn't to die for literally? Damn, here I thought people would actually fall over dead to read this. Huh, must try harder it seems.


End file.
